The Demon Prince and the Warrior Princess
by Kuruizaki-Hime01
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, nicknamed E.N.D. or the Demon Prince, is Prince of the Alvarez Empire and the younger brother of Zeref Dragneel. Erza Scarlet, nicknamed Titania or the Warrior Princess, is the princess of Fairy Tail Kingdom. Due to a chance encounter they fall in love. But a demon prince and a mortal princess' love is taboo, and tragedy is sure to strike. E.N.D!Natsu x Erza. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: I've seen so many fics of E.N.D! Natsu x Lucy that I decided to make an E.N.D!Natsu x Erza instead. Natsu still has the same personality in this as the original (destructive).**

 _Fiore was burning._

 _The once beautiful landscape of the Kingdom of Fiore was lit up with orange, red, black and blue flames, the lands completely engulfed in the orNange and red flames of nature and the blue and black demon flames. The once lush, green grass was now blacken and burnt to a crisp, the plains across the land completely burnt out. The tall, beautiful trees were ashen and dead, no longer holding the life that it used to reel in. There was simply nothing left._

 _"How can this happen!?" Princess Erza of Fiore screams to the sky, falling to her knees, her Heaven's Wheel Armor clanking with her movements. Her long scarlet hair was plastered to her forehead with sweat and ruby blood, her usually flawless skin was scratched and bloody, bruises and cuts lined her body and her Heaven Wheearmor was cracked in some places, displaying the Titania's weakness to the world. She had fought her best for her Kingdom, but her magic power was out._

 _She has nothing._

 _"This is my fault," Erza cried out, grabbing her head and weeping for her Kingdom, for her parents. For herself._

 _"Erza."_

 _Erza looks up to see a silhouette coming out of the flames, walking towards her. Behind the flames she could make out a pair of horns protruding from the top of the figure's head, wings taking shape from behind the person and a scarf flapping in the wind from the person's neck. The fire seemed to shift and shrink around the figure, drawing towards it as if he was calling the flames to him, natural and demon flames together. Finally, when the flames were gone, leaving nothing but burnt land, the figure was now clear: he was a well-built young man with spiky pink hair with two yellow horns, a well-toned body with a pair of wings that seemed to be made out of fire and eyes the colour of fire along with black markings all over his body in the shape of flames._

 _He was the Flame Demon, also known as E.N.D. or the Demon Prince, who was in his Etherious Form at the moment._

 _At the sight of the Flame Demon Erza's tears fell harder, blurring her vision. Erza struggled to get to her feet, a sharp pain shooting up her leg but she ignored it. Erza stumbled forward towards E.N.D, her legs giving out and causing her to stumble right into E.N.D.'s arms, who held her to him protectively as she cried on his shoulder._

 _"Everything's gone!" Erza cried, her voice muffled by sobs. "Fiore is gone. There's nothing here, my people are dead, burnt. I'm the only one left."_

 _"Ssh ... Erza," E.N.D. soothed, stroking her scarlet hair as he buried his nose in it. "It's alright. I'm here, everything'll be OK."_

 _"No, it's not going to be OK!" Erza yelled, pulling herself away from E.N.D.'s chest and looking up at him with tear-stained brown eyes. "Fiore being like this, being burnt to nothing, is our fault! The Demon Prince and Warrior Princess together, that would surely make things worse! And now -"_

 _Erza couldn't finish, instead breaking down in tears, falling to her knees and clutching E.N.D. around the legs. E.N.D. crouched down and wrapped his arms around Erza's head, stroking her back._

 _"Erza, come with me," E.N.D. whispered into her ear, his breath sending chills down Erza's spine. "Become a demon. Become the Demon Princess to my Demon Prince."_

 _E.N.D. took Erza's face in his hands and shifted so that his face was in front of hers. His form shifted, the horns shrinking back into his skull, the flame wings snuffing out and the black flame markings fading so that he looked human. The only thing that made him look like a demon still were the sharp canines, the one thing that marked him as a demon in his human form._

 _Erza closed her eyes, sniffling and resting her head against E.N.D.'s chest. E.N.D.'s gentle stroking on her back calmed her, sending delicious tingles through her body. Finally, after making up her mind, Erza looked up at E.N.D., wiping her cheeks and nodding._

 _"OK. I'll become like you," Erza whispered. E.N.D. placed his hands on Erza's shoulders, Erza flinging her scarlet hair off her shoulder and tilting her head to the side, exposing the side of her neck to E.N.D., who leaned towards her, fangs exposed. Erza shivered when she felt the tips of E.N.D.'s teeth against her neck, and -_

Erza awoke with a start, rearing up in her bed and breathing hard. She ran her hands through her sweat-drenched hair, trying to catch her breath as her eyes adjusted to the light of the sun that was only beginning to set over the mountains.

Ever since Fairy Tail Kingdom had waged war over the Alvarez Empire after the Emperor Spriggan had attempted to kill the King of Fairy Tail, Makarov, Erza had been having these strange dreams where Fairy Tail Kingdom was burning and Erza had agreed to become the Demon Princess to the Demon Prince E.N.D.

Erza had heard of E.N.D. He was the younger brother of the Emperor of Alvarez, rumoured to being a ressurected demon that the Black Wizard Zeref had created from his younger brother's dead body. How he ended up in Alveraz was a mystery to everyone in Fairy Tail Kingdom.

"Princess Erza?" a knock sounds on the door and the door creaks open and a white head pokes through.

"Hey Mira," Erza sighs, fisting the sheets and closing her eyes. Mirajane sighed, sliding her hand up the door and resting against it as she surveyed Erza.

Once upon a time, after Mirajane's parents had been killed and when Mirajane was new to the Fairy Tail Kingdom, when she had been known as the 'She Devil' and before her sister Lisanna's death, Erza and Mirajane had not gotten along. At all.

But now they were best friends, nothing being able to separate them.

"I'll go and take a bath now Mira," Erza sighs, swinging her legs over the side of her bed and standing up. The ghost of the pain in her leg still remained but she tried and ignored it as she made her way to the bathroom. Erza was surprised to find the tub already filled with steaming water. It was even filled with bubbles.

Erza stripped from her nightgown and stepped into the tub, the water relaxing her aching muscles as she sunk into the water, the bubbles tickling her skin as she sunk in chin-deep.

The recurring dreams, she didn't understand them. Why would she, Princess Erza of Fairy Tail Kingdom, nicknamed Titania and Warrior Princess, captain of Fairy Tail's Second Magic Walfare Unit, dreaming of the Demon Prince E.N.D. as if he were her lover? She couldn't except the fact that the infamous Demon Prince was appearing in her dreams.

Erza sighed once again before completely submerging completely into the bubbly water, the outside world disappearing with her worries.

He didn't exactly know when people started calling him E.N.D. or the Demon Prince. His name was Etherious Natsu Dragneel, or just simply Natsu as he preferred to be called. Maybe people were to lazy to call him by his full name and abbreviated it to E.N.D., which was a much better name for a fearful demon than Natsu was. Well, that's what Acnologia, his brother's right-hand man, says anyway.

"Hey, you little brat, what're you doing in here?" a slurry voice asks. Natsu turned around to see said right-hand man stumbling into the attic room Natsu was standing in, a bottle of beer in his hand. Great, Acnologia was already drunk. Natsu didn't understand how _he_ was nicknamed the Dragon of the Apocalypse or how he was his brother's right-hand man if he couldn't keep off the liquor.

"Staying as far away from you as I could possibly get," Natsu answered, turning away from the dragon in human form. "What are _you_ doing in here Acknowledger?"

Acnologia's eye twitched at Natsu's nickname for him but didn't say anything. Instead he took another swig of beer and swayed on the spot.

"Ze-Ze-ref - oops, I mean Emperor Spriggan or whatever his fake name is these days - says he wants you in the throne room right now," Acnologia slurs, pointing a finger at Natsu and almost falling over backwards. Natsu rolled his eyes at the drunk Dragon Slayer.

"Alright, I'm coming," Natsu says, going to walk passed Acnologia. Instead he turned to the swaying man and punched him in the gut, knocking him out instantly and rested him against the wall. "Believe me your head will be much worse than your gut tomorrow."

Five minutes later Natsu was entering the throne room where his brother Zeref was standing by the window, the white toga flowing in the wind that was blowing through the open window.

"Where's Acnologia?" Zeref asked, not turning around.

"Acknowledger is passed out against the wall in the attic," Natsu answered, changing into his Etherious Form and flying to the highest window and perching on the windowsill, transforming back into his human form. "He had way too much to drink before."

Zeref shook his head. "I swear that man is going to be the end of me some day."

"No, I will be since I'm the only one who can actually kill you," Natsu pointed out. It wasn't a joke either. Zeref didn't laugh either. "Anyway, what is it you want to talk about?"

"I decided to send some people to Fairy Tail Kingdom as spies," Zeref explained. "But I can't send the Spriggan Twelve because I need them here."

"So, who're you going to send instead?" Natsu asked.

"The Flying Dragon Squad," Zeref says. "I need you to do a special thing for me, too. Only you can do this Natsu."

"What's that?" Natsu asked, his interest perked.

"Kill Princess Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail Kingdom."


	2. Chapter 2

**I probably should have said this first but I've blended Erza Scarlet and Erza Knightwalker into one if you hadn't figured it out already. The outfit Knightwalker wears is Erza's main battle uniform and the one that Scarlet usually wears is Erza's every day clothes. Also Makarov has his usual Titan Magic here but in battle he takes on the form of King Faust.**

Erza got out of the bath and quickly dried off and pulled on her robe before walking out into the hallway, her still wet hair dripping water onto the polished floors as she walked. She stopped and turned around when she heard a commotion coming from the throne room.

"What's going on?" she asked, stepping into the throne room and seeming to forget that she was wearing nothing but a robe. The soldiers from all the magical warfare units, especially the ones from the one she commanded, looked at her before looking away with a blush tinting their cheeks.

Everyone, including the captain of the first magical warfare unit Panther Lily, the captain of the third magical warfare unit Hughes and his twin sister Mary, the captain of the fourth magic warfare unit Sugarboy and King Makarov in his battle form were sitting around a rectangular table, a large map open up in the middle which they were whispering over.

"Erza, good, you're here," King Makarov sighs. "Change into your uniform. We need the warfare units to go out to battle."

Erza nodded. Instantly her form begun to glow gold, Re-quipping into her captain's uniform: a revealing, halter-type armour breastplate top, light-armored gauntlets and greaves on her forearms and forelegs, a dark bikini bottom with a piece of cloth obscuring her hips and a dark scarf around her neck with a sword sheathed under the cloth. Erza walked around the table and sat beside Pantherlily, who happened to be a giant cat, an Exceed to be exact.

"What is going on?" Erza asked, looking at the map. The map was a map of Fairy Tail Kingdom with lines drawn around it, marking a battle plan. Erza traced a finger over the line that went from the castle's gates towards the ocean that led to ...

"We're having a battle with Alvarez Empire," Makarov explained. "We got a message from our spy in the Alvarez Empire that Emperor Spriggan is sending his strongest team, the Flying Dragon Squad, here, although he did not say exactly why they are coming."

"Who are the Flying Dragon Squad your Highness?" Sugarboy asked.

"I believe they are a group of Dragon Slayers: Acnologia, Sting, Rogue, Wendy, Gajeel and their leader Natsu. The spy also said that the leader is Emperor Spriggan's little brother."

"Does that mean that he is the Demon Prince?" Erza asked, her eyes widening. King Makarov nodded.

"Sugarboy, go fetch Prince Gray," he ordered. Sugarboy nodded and quickly ran out of the room in search of the Prince.

"Your Highness, why did you ask Sugarboy to fetch the prince?" Pantherlily asked, highly confused on why the King would call his youngest son.

"Gray is an Ice Devil Slayer and the Demon Prince is a fire demon. If anyone can defeat the Demon Prince, it's Gray." King Makarov scratched his chin, thinking. "Erza, I'll like you to access him. With your Flame Empress Armor his attacks would be halfed by fifty percent."

"I understand Father," Erza says, bowing her head as she stood up. "Second Warfare Unit soldiers, come with me."

The soldiers in Erza's unit all stood up hesitantly, following Erza out of the throne room.

Even though she was heading to battle Erza couldn't get the recurring dream out of her head.

"Why the hell can Acnologia turn into a dragon but I can't?" Gajeel mumbled. "I'm a Dragon Slayer too."

"Because I'm awesome," Acnologia states bluntly. Acnologia flaps his wings and suddenly dips, almost causing the five Dragon Slayers on his back to fall off. Acnologia was laughing to himself all the way.

"Acnologia-San, why did you do that?" Wendy asked.

"Because I wanted to," Acnologia answers back bluntly. Wendy sighed but didn't say anything. "Hey Little Girl, can I ask you something? I'm going to anyway. Why are you here? You're practically thirteen. Aren't you too young to be doing these things?"

"Says the guy who destroyed kingdoms out of pure boredom," Natsu muttered. Acnologia obviously heard him but choose to ignore him. Natsu climbed up Acnologia's back until he was at his head and the whispered into his ear - or at least where he thought Acnologia's ear was -"if you pull that stunt again I'll go all E.N.D. on you and then give you to my brother to punished."

Acnologia flinched, almost kicking the Dragon Slayers off again. The two things that Acnologia feared in the world - the _only_ things that Acnologia feared to be exact - was Natsu's Etherious form because it was scary as _hell_ and Zeref's punishments because they were worse than death. Acnologia remembered the time that he had disobeyed Zeref's orders because he was too tired to do anything. Zeref had punished him so severely that Acnologia had had to get consoling for two months.

"Hey Acknowledger," Natsu suddenly says, looking over Acnologia's head and pointing. "There's Fairy Tail Kingdom!"

"My name is Acnologia you little brat," Acnologia growled. "And how the hell do you know that? I can barely see anything but mountains and grass!"

Natsu didn't want to tell Acnologia because he recognised the fields below them from a recurring dream he had. It was of these very fields but they had been burning under natural and demon fire. And each time he had this dream there was always a red haired woman crying to him before accepting becoming a demon like him. Being a demon created from ether Natsu could turn a human into a demon by biting them, if they survive his bite that is. A lot of humans couldn't survive a bite from E.N.D., the most powerful demon from the Books of Zeref.

"I just know," Natsu says instead. He slugs Acnologia on the top of his head, causing his head to duck down and a groan of pain to come out of his mouth. "Now go down!"

"Ouch, you didn't have to hit me on the head you beat," Acnologia complained but did what he was told. Ever since he disobeyed Zeref and got punished Acnologia took to obey _every single one_ of Zeref's orders, and one of Zeref's orders was to obey Natsu's orders, which he hated doing the most.

Acnologia landed on the ground, hard, and the five other Dragon Slayers jumped off his back and Acnologia transformed back into his human form, stretching his back.

"Shit, spending a long time in dragon form really makes my back ache," he complains, cracking his back.

"I'll make everything else on you hurt," Natsu says, grinning at Acnologia with his sharp canine teeth on display. Acnologia flinched at Natsu's honest words.

"Natsu!" a high pitched voice called. Natsu looked up just in time to see a small blue thing crash into his face, other little things crashing into the faces of the other Dragon Slayers (except Gajeel).

"Happy! I thought I told you to stay at Alvarez," Natsu says, hugging his Exceed buddy. The other Exceeds Carla, Wendy's Exceed, Lector, Sting's Exceed, Frosch, Rogue's Exceed and Ailas, Acnologia's Exceed, all disconnected themselves from their Dragon Slayers and sat on top of their heads. Gajeel, who was watching them all, did not look happy.

"Where's my kitty cat?" he grumbled. "I'm a Dragon Slayer too."

"You all know the plan?" Natsu asked the other Dragon Slayers, who all nodded. "Alright, let's go!"

The Dragon Slayers all turned towards where they thought the palace was but they were instantly attacked by a shard of ice heading for them, almost hitting them too if Natsu hadn't used his demon flames to melt the ice.

"That was a close one," Acnologia says with a whistle.

Out of the shadows of the trees two people step into the clearing. One was a boy with raven hair, dark blue eyes and was ... half naked, wearing no shirt and exposing a blue Fairy Tail symbol on his left pectoral. He had black marking going up his right arm too. The other one was a scarlet haired woman that Natsu recognised instantly as the woman from his dreams, the one where he named her as 'Erza' even though what she was wearing is different to what she had been wearing in his dreams.

"Would you look here, the Fairies have arrived!" Gajeel pointed out the obvious, turning his hand into an iron saw. "I'm going to squish some Fairies!"

Gajeel jumped at the half-naked guy, raising his iron saw arm over his head and bought it down towards him. However before he could hit the half-naked guy the woman jumped in front of him, blocking Gajeel's saw arm with her sword and sending sparks everywhere when they clashed.

"Wow, no wonder they call you Warrior Princess Erza," the half-naked guy states.

"You go on ahead Gray, I can handle this," Erza says, pulling her sword away from Gajeel's saw hand.

"No, I'll take care of the tinman," Gray says, punching his hands together and creating a small Magic Circle. Erza sighed and allowed Gray and Gajeel to fight each other.

She walked over to the remaing Dragon Slayers, brandishing her sword.

"You're a group of Dragon Slayers, huh?" she asked. She pointed the sword at Natsu as she asked "why are you in the group? Aren't you a demon?"

"I'm a Dragon Slayer too you know," Natsu says. "The good thing about Alvarez is that we have pet dragons as well as pet exceeds, even though our dragons are more parents and our exceeds are our friend. OK, Gajeel is the only one who doesn't has an exceed and Acnologia is the only one who doesn't have a dragon (he _is_ his dragon). Anyway, my dragon Igneel taught me his Fire Dragon Magic! So I'm not just a Fire Demon but a Fire Dragon Slayer too! Let me show you!"

Natsu took a deep breath, drawing the fire in his lungs up and his cheeks expanding. He cupped his hands in front of his mouth as if he was going to call to someone far away and shouted, " **Fire Dragon: Roar**!" A whirlwind of golden red flames errupted from his mouth, guided by Natsu's cupped hands to go towards Erza, who didn't seem to be concerned about the fire heading towards her.

"That was too easy!" Natsu shouted when his roar hit Erza dead on, completely engulfing her in flames. "She didn't even try to block it. Is this really what Fairy Tail Knights are like?"

"Never underestimate Fairy Tail," Erza's voice says from within the flames. Natsu stares in confusion as the flames around Erza cleared, revealing Erza to be completely unscathed. She had also changed her armour too. She was wearing a black, red and orange armour that resembled a dragon, her scarlet hair done up in two pigtails and holding a red sword in her hands.

"Oh damn," Acnologia breathed. "Is that the Fire Empress Armour? I've only seen that armor once and it belonged to Ember Scarlet, Queen of Fairy Tail Kimgdom. She gave the Flame Empress Armour to her daughter Princess Erza before she died."

"So that's Princess Erza Scarlet?" Sting asked, sounding surprised and impressed. " _This_ is the almighty Titania? Erza Scarlet, the Warrior Princess?"

"It may seem so," Rogue says. "But is she as strong as the rumors make her out to be?"

" **Fire Devil: Rage**!" Natsu yelled, doing the exact same thing as his Fire Dragon Roar but instead a whirlwind of blue-black demon flames erupted from his mouth towards Erza, who blocked them with the red sword again. Natsu's mouth dropped in shock at the princess' strength.

"Woah," he breathed in fascination.

"Pfft, that's nothing that I can't handle!" Sting laughed. " **White Dragon: Roar**!"

A white beam shot from Sting's mouth as if he were a beam cannon towards Erza really fast. There was no way that she would be able to dodge that in time ...

" **Re-quip: Flight Armour**!"

... or not.

Erza changed into another armour that resembled that of a cheetah's fur and in a blink of an eye was gone from the spot she had been before. She sped towards Natsu, who was only able to dodge out the way before she could hit him. Natsu changed into his Etherious form and flapped his fire wings once before flying towards Erza, matching the speed of her Flight Armour. The Demon Prince and Warrior Princess crashed into each other at the speed of light, but Natsu being stronger physically than Erza's Flight Armour, caused them both to tumble backwards and out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Erza and Natsu clashed with each other, the impact of their speed causing them to fall over backwards and roll down the hill that Natsu had not noticed was there before, rolling out of sight of the others, who had forgotten about their battle and watched the Demon Prince and Warrior Princess roll out of sight. And as if breaking from a spell cast on them they all shouted at the same time:

"Erza!"

"Natsu!"

"Don't get killed you little brat or Ze-Emperor Spriggan will torture me for years before killing me!"

Natsu had to chuckle at Acnologia's words despite the situation. Erza, seeing Natsu distracted, slashed at him with her flame sword, cutting him on the right side of his neck. If Natsu had been a regular human Erza would have cut his head off. It seemed that demon skin was tougher than human skin.

"OW! That hurt you bitch!" Natsu roared. Lucky he was still in his Etherious form, meaning that his nails were sharp, talons. Natsu slashed at Erza's face, slashing her on the bridge of her nose and on her right cheek, causing them to bleed.

The demon and human continued to roll across the ground, causing Erza's armour to crack in some places and Natsu's skin to scratch up when twigs pierced his skin each time he landed on some. Erza and Natsu both landed on their feet, crouching down to gain their balance, and stared at each other, Erza panting and Natsu looking as if he didn't break a sweat in the collision.

"I have to admit you're pretty strong," Natsu commented, placing his hand on the deep slash on his neck, spreading the reddish/blackish blood all over his hand. "Stronger than the other humans I've faught."

"Let me guess, you ripped them apart with your bare hands?" Erza asked, touching her hand to the slash on the bridge of her nose, assessing the damage done. When she felt wetness on the tip of her fingers she wiped the blood on her left cheek, making her look fiercer than before.

Natsu's eyes became cold as he started chuckling evilly, running his fingers over the small cuts over his body and spreading the red/black blood in his fingers' wake. He no longer looked fierce, naïve like before but sadistic, cold and cruel. This was the demon Natsu. This was _E.N.D.,_ the most feared demon in Earthland.

"I guess you can say that," Natsu says, lighting his hand with a demon flame and pressing it against the wound on his neck. The skin around it became black as if the fire burnt him, the wound closing up and leaving a ragged scar in its place. "Their skin was easy to cut through. My talons ripped through the human's skin as if I was ripping through silk, their screams and cries for mercy sounding like music to my ears."

"You really are a monster," Erza growled.

"Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment."

"I can not let something as vial as you walk among Earthland!" Erza shouted. " **Re-Quip: Heaven Wheel's Armour**!"

Erza Re-quipped into a new armour, one that really went with her name Warrior Princess. Plated armor covers her chest, with a large metal flower over it, and she wears a large billowing skirt that has metal plating in the upper area. Her stomach and neck are uncovered, and she has large metal wings that appear to be made of individual blades, as well as a wing-like headpiece. Natsu's eyes widen when he recognised the armour from the recurring dreams.

"No one," Erza says in a deadly voice, re-quipping two hundred swords behind her. "Ever brings harm to the earth! **Dance my swords**!"

The swords all shot towards Natsu, moving at the speed of light. Natsu crouched down and jumped up into the air, spreading his flame wings and sending a torrent of flames towards the swords. The flame pillar and swords connected in the middle of the field, causing the swords and flames to blend together and create a firework show in the sky.

However despite her swords being destroyed Erza came at Natsu fast, taking him by surprise and causing them to tumble towards the ground. A low snarl erupted from the bottom of Natsu's throat, making him sound like a wild beast. Natsu's limbs wrapped around Erza's body, the blade wings on Erza's armour cutting into his skin, and flipped them over so that when they crashed into the ground Erza was the one who took the most damage.

Erza coughed up blood from the impact of the fall, squirting some blood onto Natsu's cheek, who rubbed it off and licked the blood off his fingers.

"Who's going to be the winner of this little scuffle?" Natsu asked, leaning in towards Erza's face, his onyx eyes now blazing red like fire. "The demon or the human? I'm pretty sure I know the answer to that."

Natsu touched his talon-like nails to Erza's neck, pressing lightly so that a drop of blood poked out from around his nails, looking like a drop of ruby against Erza'a flawless skin. Natsu grinned, showing his lengthened fangs that were longer than they are in human form, and slowly drew his head closer to Erza's neck.

Suddenly their eyes connected, blazing red into chocolate brown. Natsu froze at Erza's expression directed at him.

Usually when Natsu was going in for the kill his victims were usually trembling in fear, tears flowing down their cheeks and their eyes filled with fear as they begged him for mercy, to spare them. Natsu usually reeled in a human's fear, enjoyed the moment where he was in control of the human's life. But as he stared at Erza, she was different. She wasn't trembling in fear, instead her body was stiff, as if she were waiting for death. Her cheeks were only wet with blood from the cut on her right cheek and when she had wiped the blood on her left cheek, and her eyes were fierce, determined, and glaring up at him.

No one has ever looked at him with such an expression before.

"What are you waiting for?" Erza snapped, her voice unwavering and as strong as before. "Kill me and be done with it."

Natsu pressed his nails into Erza's neck again, drawing more blood, but hesitated. He couldn't take his eyes off of Erza's face. For the first time someone wasn't fearing him ...

"What are you waiting for?! Do it already!" Erza snapped.

Erza's eyes widen in shock as Natsu shifted back into his human form, the black markings on his body shrinking so that they were only covering his arms. Black/red blood dripped onto Erza's face as Natsu's demon skin disappeared, the wounds opening up as he leaned towards her. Erza closed her eyes, waiting for the stinging pain on the side of her neck. She felt Natsu's hot breath ticking her face and knew it won't be long now -

\- Natsu suddenly pressed his lips against hers, taking her by surprise. Erza's eyes flew open in shock, her mind not really contemplating what was happening. Because it couldn't be real, her eyes had to be playing tricks on her. But she knew it was happening.

Natsu Dragneel, E.N.D., Prince of Alvarez, the Demon Prince, _was kissing her._ And she, Erza Scarlet, Titania, Princess of Fairy Tail, the Warrior Princess, _was kissing him back._

Erza cupped the back of Natsu's head and pressed him closer to her, kissing him back with as much passion as him. Natsu licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance, and Erza willingly opened her mouth, letting him explore her mouth. Erza shivered as Natsu's tongue sought hers and, as if their tongues had a mind of their own, they danced a passionate dance together.

 _I'm actually kissing the enemy,_ Erza realised as Natsu ran his hands through her scarlet hair. His fingers felt nice now, not the sharp stinging from before. _I don't care either._

Erza's hands fumbled with the edge of the black vest Natsu was wearing, the Heaven Wheels Armour becoming to heavy and hot against her skin. The clothes were beginning to become a problem.

Natsu pulled away from her, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths, and he took the vest off so that he was only wearing the white scaley scarf, a waist coat that matched the vest and white trousers, and leaned back towards Erza and started kissing her again. Erza ran her hands over Natsu's well-formed muscles, loving the feel of them under her hands before running her hands through his surprisingly soft spiky salmon hair.

"Captain Erza!"

Natsu and Erza quickly pulled apart from each other, panting heavily as the sound of boots stomping on the ground came towards them. Erza and Natsu jumped to their feet as the soldiers from the second magic warfare unit ran down the hill, holding their magic spears in their hands. Gray was with them, heavily bruised. He had somehow lost his pants before and was only in his boxers.

"Are you OK Captain Erza?" the soldiers ask in unison.

"Don't worry, I'm OK men," Erza says, re-quipping back into her captain uniform.

"Where's the Demon Prince?" Gray asked, running towards her. Erza turned her head and realised that Natsu was gone. Only his black vest was left.

"He's gone," Erza later said, turning back to her brother and men. "I don't know where he went and I don't care."

"Captain Erza, do you mind if we ask who won?" a soldier asked shyly, gripping his spear tightly as if Natsu would jump out at him.

"I don't know exactly," Erza answered. "I say it's a draw."

The second magic warfar unit soldiers nodded and turned away, seeing that their captain was alright they left. Gray stared at Erza in suspicion for a while before turning away.

"Gray," Erza called.

Gray stopped and turned to give her a questioning look. Erza nodded at him and said, "find your clothes and try to keep them on." Gray stared at her in confusion before looking down, jumping back in surprise when he noticed he had unconsiously stripped, _again._

"Shit, when did that happen," he muttered as he turned and ran to catch up with the soldiers, trying to find where he had thrown his clothes. Erza turned back to the vest lying on the ground and picked it up, holding it to her nose and sniffing it. Cinnamon and campire fire. Natsu.

Erza slid the vest on over her breast plate halter top and touched her finger to her lips where she could still feel Natsu's lips on hers.

"Erza?" Gray asked, coming back up to the top of the hill, pulling on his white jacket.

"Don't worry, I'm coming Gray," Erza says, walking passed him. Gray eyes the vest, wracking his brain on where he had seen the vest before. Coming up blank he shrugged and followed Erza, unconsciously taking the white jacket off and throwing it away.

"Oh shit," Acnologia mumbled as the Flying Dragon Squad walked up the path towards the castle in Alvarez. "We didn't kill Princess Erza. Ze - Spriggan is going to kill us."

"I'm not worried," Natsu yawned, scratching the ragged scar Erza had given him under his scarf. "Zeref-Nii would just kill _you_. He went through hell and back to revive me, he won't kill me."

"It's not you I'm worried about," Acnologia muttered.

"Welcome back," Invel says, bowing.

"Hey Intel," Natsu says. "I'm hungry. Can you make me some food?"

"My name is Invel and I'm not a chef your highness," Invel says, frowning. Natsu's eyes blazed red and Invel quickly made his way to the kitchen.

"That wasn't really nice Natsu-San," Wendy sighs. Natsu shrugged.

"It works all the time," he answers carefree.

They walked into the thrown room where Zeref was sitting on his throne, looking bored. Natsu walked up to the slightly smaller throne beside his and collapsed onto it, sighing.

"It's so good to be on the ground," Natsu sighed. "Riding on Acknowledger's back was making me motion sick."

"My name's Acnologia you brat," Acnologia growled. "AND I AM NOT TRANSPORTATION!"

"I see you as transportation so you make me motion sick."

"How's that even possible anyway?" Acnologia shouted. "I turn into a dragon! Dragon Slayers don't get motion sick on a dragon or when an Exceed is carrying them!"

"You're not a true dragon."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Acnologia," Zeref says, his voice deadly calm as a dark aura surrounded him. "I do not take lightly to people threatening my little brother. I wasn't planing on giving you a harsh punishment but since you did threaten Natsu I'll give you one of my most sever punishments."

"NOOOOOO!"

Natsu stuck his tongue out at Acnologia teasingly but when Zeref turned his gaze to him he froze.

"And Natsu, for failing to kill the princess I'll give you a punishment too," he says, giving Natsu one of his evil but playful smirks. "You'll spend three hours in your book form in a bookshelf in the library."

"Pfft, I can handle that."

"In the maths section."

"NOOOOO!"

 **If you want to see Zeref's punishment for Acnologia I'm sorry but I'm not creative enough to think one up. If you want to give me some ideas put them in the comments. They can be violent but not too violent that the rating would be M. Also there would be a lot of sexual themes in this but it won't go to M.**


	4. Chapter 4

**There is some violence in the chapter**

"At least Zeref gave us a nice punishment," Sting says, dusting the books in the maths section in the library.

"You call cleaning a library a nice punishment?" Rogue asked his twin brother, pulling out a maths text book and dusting it.

"It better than Acnologia's punishment."

They could still hear the echo of Acnologia's cries for mercy coming from the weapon's roOm. Both brothers shivered at the thought of what Zeref was doing to the oldest Dragon Slayer.

" _You're worried about Acnologia but you're not worried about me?"_ Natsu's voice whines. " _Spending three hours as a book makes your bones ache._ "

Sting smirked as he pulled a gold book with the name E.N.D. on the front out from between two maths text books and smirked at it, opening it up to a random page.

" _Hey, don't read me_!" Natsu's book yelled. " _I'm not an actual book you know!_ "

"We should write some stuff in here Rogue," Sting laughs, walking over to the dark haired boy. "I remember when Zeref used to write manners into the books."

"Natsu made us rip those pages out too," Rogue says. "Do you think if we give Natsu a new personality Zeref would reward us?"

"Excuse me," a voice says. "Lord Zeref told Mard Geer to make sure Master E.N.D. was fulfilling his punishment like he's supposed to."

Mard Geer, one of Zeref's oldest demons, appeared from the shadows. He walked to Sting and took the Book of E.N.D. out of his hands and put it back into the bookshelf.

" _Mard Geer, why didn't you put me into the children's section?_ " Natsu whined.

"Mard Geer was told to put you in the maths section by Lord Zeref," Mard Geer says, turning away and disappearing into the shadows. Sting and Rogue stared after him.

"Can we turn him into a book and write in it to make him stop talking in third person?" Sting asked.

"No," a new voice says. "Natsu was the one who wrote that when he was newly revived as a joke."

Sting and Rogue turned to see Zeref standing behind them, holding Natsu's book to his chest. Natsu was whining something to him but he ignored him.

"Zeref, it's been three hours now!" Sting whined, pointing the feather duster at the Black Wizard.

" _Yeah, it's been three hours now!"_ Natsu's book whined. " _Can you please put me back to normal!_ "

"Sting and Rogue, your punishment was to clean the library until it is spotless regardless how many hours it takes," Zeref says to the twin Dragon Slayers. And to Natsu's book, "and Natsu, since you won't stop whining you are to become Sayla's and Kyôka's slave for another three hours."

" _Oh come on_!" Natsu whined. " _Kyôka would practise her Curse on me and Sayla would use her Curse to make me do what Kyôka wants me to do!"_

"Another three hours would be added for that," Zeref smirked. "Sayla! Kyôka!"

Out of the shadows two female demons appeared. One of the demons had green hair and looked like a bird. She was wearing a dark cloth on her upper body that partially covers her chest and wraps around her back and detached sleeves with three bulb-like adornments, a dark thong and studded belt around her waist, as well as detached dark pants that begin mid-thigh and end where her aviary feet begin.

The other's most noticeable feature being the two large gold-looking horns protruding from the sides of her head and pointing upwards. Upon her head is a white band which separates her hair, framing her bangs from her hair below the band. Worn upon her forehead is a small circular symbol with a small dot on the inside and surrounded by several dots around the top. Tied around her neck is a small white-colored strap. Meanwhile, Seilah's attire consists of a very revealing beige-colored leopard-printed kimono, bearing the decorative marks on her shoulders. The kimono is wrapped around her torso with a thick, decorative yellow ribbon that ties behind her back, and her outfit is complemented by thigh-high socks that reveal her heels and toes.

"You can have fun with Natsu for six hours," Zeref tells them, handing the book to Kyôka. The book turned back into Natsu and he instantly found himself in both female demon's embrace.

"Thank you Lord Zeref," Kyôka says, grinning.

"Lady Kyôka can have the first three hours and I'll have the last three hours with him," Sayla says, blushing slightly at the thought what she and Kyôka would be doing to their master with their creater's permission.

The older demons dragged the younger demon away, who was whining the entire way.

"I'm never going to be the same again," Natsu sighs as he collapses beside Acnologia, hickeys and scratches lining his body.

"Yeah," Acnologia agreed, wrapped in an endless amount of bandages so that he looked like a mummy. "Remind me to never disobey Zeref again. If I seem like I'm going to, hit me."

"As long as you remind me to never get on Zeref-Nii's nerves again," Natsu sighed. "I'm so bored. Want to destroy a Kingdom with me?"

"Sure, why not," Acnologia mumbled.

The demon/Dragon Slayer and the other Dragon Slayer left the throne room, Zeref watching them from his throne. Invel stood to one side and August stood on his other side.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to let them go destroy a Kingdom your highness?" Invel asked.

"I've learnt to never stop them from destroying a Kingdom," Zeref sighed, rubbing his temples. "When their set on destroying a Kingdom, they _will_ destroy a Kingdom. Anyway, what's the news you've got for me?"

"Fairy Tail are forming an alliance with the kingdoms Blue Pegasus, Celestial and Lamina Scale your highness," Invel says.

"Hmm." Zeref gets an idea. "Invel, go tell Natsu and Acnologia to destroy the Celestial Kingdom, and tell them to kill King Jude and Queen Layla too."

"Prince Natsu! Acnologia! The highness wants you to destroy the Celestial Kingdom!" Invel yelled at the top of his lungs.

"We were planning on destroying that one!" Natsu yelled back.

"That kingdoms been in my _To Destroy List_ for months!" Acnologia put in. Acnologia and Natsu jumped out of the window, Acnologia turning into his dragon form and Natsu into his Etherious form before disappearing from sight.

"Use a door!" Invel yelled.

Zeref sighed and shook his head. "Even though they're both over four hundred years old they still act like children."

"Acknowledger, why ... are we on ... a train?" Natsu asked as he hung out the window, his face green with motion sickness.

"Because ..." Acnologia muttered from beside him, also hanging out the window and his face green with motion sickness too. "I want to ... take the ... Kingdom by ... surprise. And my name urk ... is Acnologia."

Even though Natsu was a demon and Acnologia could destroy a Kingdom if he wanted to they were still Dragon Slayers. And Dragon Slayers plus transportation equals dreaded motion sickness.

"Then why ... can't I go ... into my ... Etherious form?" Natsu muttered. It seemed that the motion sickness didn't bother Natsu in his Etherious form. Than again motion sickness didn't bother Acnologia in his dragon form but he couldn't exactly just turn into a dragon on the train. He'll have to brave the motion sickness.

"Because if ... someone comes ... _urk_ ... in here ... you don't want them to ... freak out at the sight of your ... ugly demon form ..."

"It's called an ... Etherious form ... and it's not ... ugly."

After that they stopped talking as the train headed for the Celestial Kingdom.

While some kingdoms, like Fairy Tail and Alveraz, hold wizards with different types of magic there were kingdoms out there that only had wizards that could use one type of magic. The Celestial Kingdom was one of those kingdoms.

The Celestial Kingdom was a Kingdom for Celestial Wizards which was located in the heart of Fiore. Unlike most kingdoms it didn't have small guilds but towns where the inhabitants got work and money from running restaurants and all that other stuff with the help of their Celestial Spirits. In the heart of the Kingdom was the palace, where the King and Queen, Jude and Layla, lived with their daughter Lucy. The Royal family of Celestial were the only ones who had contracts with the Zodiac Spirits.

"Woohoo!" Acnologia and Natsu declared as they ran off the train after what felt like an eternity of dreaded motion sickness. If people saw how they were acting they would not have believed they were the Demon Prince and the Dragon of Apocalypse and would have laughed in your face.

"Where should we start first?" Acnologia asked, cracking his knuckles and aching to destroy something.

"You take the sky Acknowledger -"

"IT'S ACNOLOGIA!"

" - and I'll take the ground."

Acnologia shifted into his dragon form and flew into the sky, disappearing behind the clouds. Natsu shifted into his Etherious form and ran into the town, sending black-blue flames as he ran. Fire engulfed the street, the scent of fire and burning flesh filling the air and the sound of a demonic laugh echoing through the street. The Celestial Wizards ran around screaming for help, begging the Celestial Spirit King (who's their god) to save them. Natsu snatched a random human off the street and flew him to the top of a building and sunk his demon-sharp teeth into his jugular vein, blood running down his chin as the man slumped forward, dead.

"What is going on here?!" King Jude boomed, trudging over to the window. His eyes widen when he saw his Kingdom ablaze. He looked towards the sky when he heard a frightening roar and saw the black dragon with blue markings flying around, sending attack after attack towards the towns underneath.

"Jude," Queen Layla says, looking over at her husband with a knowing look. Jude nodded to her as he left, going to protect his Kingdom. Queen Layla pulled out a silver key from her cleavage and held it up, the key glowing with magic as she summond a spirit. " **Open, Gate of the Protector: Alistor!** "

A man wearing glasses and way too long hair to be a man appears, holding a book. He looked up in confusion and, realising that he had been summoned, put the book away and stood to attention.

"Alistor, I want you to do everything in your power to protect my daughter," she ordered. Alistor nodded and disappeared. Layla sighed and summoned another spirit, a messenger to go to Fairy Tail to ask for help before going to join her husband in battle.

"All these people taste disgusting!" Natsu whined as he wiped a smear of blood off his chin, trudging through the streets of Celestial. "There has to be someone who tastes nice around here!"

" **You're asking me if there's someone nice around here?** " Acnologia's voice booms from the sky which was lightening up with something that was not fireworks. " **I'm not a fucking cannibal like you, you little brat!** "

"I AM NOT A CANNIBAL!" Natsu roared to the flashing sky. "I AM NOT HUMAN! IT DOESN'T COUNT!"

" **Yeah, yeah.** " Acnologia rockets towards the ground and lands in front of Natsu, creating a crater under his dragon feet and causing some buildings to collapse and some dead bodies to fly around as if they were rag dolls. " **Why don't you try one of the Royal family members? Their rumoured to have pure celestial magic running through their veins. One of them should taste delicious to you.** "

"Perhaps you're right," Natsu agrees, taping a claw to his chin and accidently drawing some blood. "Thank's Acknowledger."

" **Acnologia! My name is Acnologia you shitty little brat!"**

"Yeah, yeah." Natsu rolls his eyes as he took off towards the castle, sending torrents of demon flames towards the city from his wings on the way. Natsu sniffed the air, smelling some young blood coming from one of the windows. Natsu smiled manically and flew through the window, landing on the ground in a crouch, his talons digging holes into the pink carpet.

A feminine shriek caught his attention to the corner of the room where a teenaged girl was cowering by the wall, arms over her head. From what Natsu could see she had blonde hair tide with a pink ribbon to the side and was wearing a royal blue dress with ribbons crossing her chest. A little creature that looked like a snowman was clutched in her arms too. Natsu knew instantly that it was one of her Celestial Spirits due to the scent coming from it.

"You're not like _her_ ," Natsu sighed, scarlet hair drifting in the corner of his mind as he walked towards the girl.

"H-her?" the girl questioned, looking up at him with teary brown eyes. Her eyes were brown like Erza's but they weren't the same.

Natsu grabbed her neck in a death hold, causing her to choke as he got closer to her face, flashing his demonic fangs at her. The girl was a trembling mess now, trembling so hard that Natsu thought that she might break in half. She wasn't Erza but she would have to do.

Princess Lucy of Celestial felt the pressure of the Demon Prince's fangs on her neck where it met her shoulder which was exposed due to her dress being an off the shoulder dress. The Demon Prince's fangs pierced her skin, causing her to scream out in pain as a searing pain shot through her body. It felt like the fire demon was spreading fire into her veins, spreading it, devouring her blood as he spread that fire. Lucy could feel her life being drained away, could feel her blood being drained. Was the Demon Prince really a demon? She never knew demons drunk blood like a vampire.

As Natsu drunk more and more of the princess' blood her body went limp in his arms until he had had enough. He dropped her body and stood up, wiping her blood off his chin as he made his way towards the window. However he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a groan come from behind him. Turning Natsu saw the princess struggling to get up, blood running down her neck from Natsu's bite mark, staining her golden hair and dress.

So she had survived his bite? It seemed a new demon was now roaming the land. Natsu wondered how many lives the Celestial Princess would take. He actually had the urge to take her with him, to make her his Demon Princess.

 _No, Erza would become my Demon Princess,_ Natsu thought, surprising himself.

Not wanting to see the newly turned demon Natsu jumped out of the window, disappearing into the sky.

Meanwhile Princess Erza arrived in Celestial on the back of her legion, dressed in her captain uniform. She watched the blue-black flames, instantly knowing what was going on.

Natsu was here.

And she wanted to see him despite the fact he was destroying the Kingdom.


	5. Chapter 5

" **Hey, what happened?** " Acnologia asked as Natsu walked up to him, an emotionless expression plastered on his face. Blood was all over his face, mostly on his chin and down his neck, his salmon hair casting a shadow over his eyes where a blood red hue illuminated from his eyes, giving a more chilling appearance to his demonic features. Whatever happened in the castle must have caused Natsu to shut off his humanity. Shit, it took forever for Natsu to get his humanity back.

"I bit the princess and drained her enough to kill her," Natsu says, his voice lacking emotion. A shiver went down Acnologia's spin as he watched the demon walk away with a slow and calm pace.

" **So she's dead?** " Acnologia asked. He shifted back into his human form and stretched his aching back, hearing it pop.

"Not exactly," Natsu replies. No, all traces of Natsu was gone. This was E.N.D., the emotionless part of Natsu. The part of Natsu that scared Acnologia like hell because he knew Natsu could rip his head off and laugh about it like it was nothing. The only person who could control Natsu when he was like this was Zeref, and Zeref only. Really, the only person that Natsu really listened to was Zeref.

"Oh, she's a demon now," Acnologia realised. He smirked when he got an idea. "That means you can control her because you're her sire! Zeref would probably reward me for coming up with that awesome idea!" There was nothing Acnologia loved more than destroying kingdoms was Zeref's rewards. They were the opposite to his punishments.

Acnologia shrieked when a tennis ball shaped demon fireball just barely missed him, singeing the corner of his hair. Acnologia stared at Natsu in shock, steam rising from Natsu's left hand. He walked towards Acnologia and grabbed his neck, throwing him into the wall behind him. If Acnologia wasn't immortal he would have died from the impact of hitting the wall, the building shattering to the ground and leaving a dust cloud above it. Instead Acnologia knew his spine would be broken. Damn, he needed to create fear from the humans so that he could heal his broken spine **(A/N: since there's nothing about what Acnologia's element is I'm making him a Chaos Dragon Slayer who feeds emotions created by chaos** ) since the humans would be scared due to the chaos he was creating.

"I hope I haven't missed out on any of the fun," a new voice says with that-all-too-familiar annoying laugh. Acnologia looked up to see Gajeel standing on the opposite building from them, holding a struggling woman under his arm and munching some iron bolts. He jumped in front of Acnologia and dumped the woman in front of him, who looked up at him in fear, her slender form trembling. Gajeel swung a set of silver keys around his finger as he stared down at the trembling woman. "This woman is scared shitless. She should be a hefty meal."

Acnologia smirked and sucked a blue white cloud that wafted off the woman into his mouth, healing his spine in the process. The woman fainted in fear, slumping on the ground as Acnologia stood up, stretching his back.

"Thanks for the meal," he says, turning away from the younger Dragon Slayer. "Where's that shitty little bratty demon?"

"He went that way," Gajeel answered, pointing somewhere off in the distance. They took a step forward but they were attacked by a scarlet blur, Gajeel turning his arm into an iron sword and blocking the sword that was flying out of the air. Princess Erza Scarlet held the sword, her wild hair blowing back from the impact of the swords hitting each other. She had two scars on her face from Natsu's claws.

"Gihihihi, the Warrior Princess has arrived," Gajeel laughed, pulling his sword-arm away from Erza's sword. "If you and Flame Head had a draw in your fight than you must be a worthy opponent. Gihihihi, I'm going to enjoy this!"

"Hey Tin Head, enough with that annoying laughter of yours," Acnologia snapped, flicking Gajeel's temple hard. "Listen to your senior!"

"You're over four hundred years old," Gajeel pointed out as he turned his sword-arm into a chainsaw-arm. "You're way above senior."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

Gajeel went to attack Erza but his attack was parried by a giant black cat that looked like a panther. Gajeel and Erza stared at the giant cat in shock.

"Panterlily, what are you doing here?" Erza demanded.

"Allow me to take care of this tin head and old man, Princess," Pantherlily says.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING OLD MAN, CAT?!"

"But Pantherlily ..." Erza started to say, only to have Pantherlily interrupt her.

"Go find Princess Lucy," he says, swinging his sword at Gajeel who jumped out of the way. "King Jude told us to bring her to Fairy Tail."

Erza nodded and ran off in the direction of the castle, Re-quipping into her Flight Armour to get there faster. Gajeel smirked at Pantherlily as he got an idea.

"Let's make a deal!" Gajeel states, turning his arm back to normal and pointing at Pantherlily who tilted his head to the side in question.

"What kind of deal?" Pantherlily asked.

"If you win this fight I'll drag old man and Flame Head back to Alvarez and make them not destroy a Kingdom for six months!"

"And if you win this fight?" Pantherlily asked, not liking where this was going. Whatever it was he was going to make sure he won.

"You'll become my cat!" Gajeel laughs. "With you my cat would be better than Flame Head's, Little Sky Girl's, Shadow Man's, Holy Spirit's and Old Man's worthless cats!"

"Hey! Ailas is not worthless!" Acnologia protested, defending his black exceed buddy.

"OK, deal," Pantherlily says, pointing his sword at Gajeel. To stop becoming this Dragon Slayer's cat he must win!

"Princess Lucy!" Erza yelled, bursting into the upstairs room in the castle. She froze when she saw the prostrate princess lying in a puddle of blood, two puncture wounds visible on her collarbone. Erza ran towards the blonde haired girl and gently pulled her up into a sitting position, staring hard at the girl's face.

Lucy groaned in pain before her eyes fluttered open, light brown looking up into dark brown. Lucy's eyes fluttered shut again, her breathing heavy before her eyes flew open again, her hand feeling her still-bleeding neck.

"H-h-he bit me," Lucy studdered, looking at her hand. "He bit me."

"Who bit you?" Erza asked, frowning.

"The Demon Prince," Lucy whispered. All of a sudden a coughing fit wracked her chest, black-red blood flying out of her mouth and splattering all over the floor. Erza's eyes widened at the sight but wrapped her arms around the Celestial Wizard Princess as she continued to cough up the red-black blood. This blood resembled Natsu's blood. It was demon blood.

"W-what's h-happening?" Lucy rasped as more and more blood flew out of her mouth.

"I-I think that your body is rejecting the demon transformation," Erza says, eyes wide.

"No, that's not it," a voice says.

"A-A-Alistor?" Lucy stuttered.

"Queen Layla asked me to protect Princess Lucy and I did," Alistor says. "My spell that I cast on you is pushing the demon blood out of you, turning you back into a human. It was your mother's last wish for you to he human, not a demon."

"B-but you're still here," Lucy stuttered. "That means that my mother's still alive, right?"

Alistor sighed, looking away from Lucy.

"Queen Layla gave me an order that I had to complete with her dead or alive," Alistor sighs. His body started to go transparent. Lucy's eyes widen when she saw that, tears and demon blood falling down her cheeks. Erza looked from the Celestial Spirit to the Celestial Wizard. She didn't know what was going on but Lucy did.

"Lucy -"

"NO!" Lucy screamed, getting to her feet and running to Alistor. She tried to wrap her arms around Alistor but her arms went straight through the Spirit's body. "SHE CAN'T BE GONE! TELL ME YOU ONLY BROKE YOUR CONTRACT WITH HER!"

Instantly Erza realised what was going on. Alistor's body was disappearing, heading back to the Celestial World. Rather Alistor and Queen Layla had broken their contract together or the Queen was no longer on this earth.

"Princess Lucy, Queen Layla had a message for you," Alistor says, his voice laced with sadness. "She said 'goodbyes are not forever. Goodbyes are not the end. They simply mean I'll miss you until we meet again. Trust your friends, they will heal your heart and make you stronger.'"

Alistor's body disappeared, going back to the Celestial World, his contract broken with the death of the Celestial Wizard he was contracted with like Layla's other spirits. Lucy fell to her knees, uncontrollable tears falling down her pink cheeks and sobs wracking her chest. Tears welled at the corner of Erza's eyes as she watched Lucy cry for her mother and her father, not even knowing the fate of her father.

Erza stood up and re-quipped into her Flame Empress Armour, setting out to find a certain pink haired fire demon.

She found Natsu in the forest around Celestial, sitting in a tree and playing a haunting tune with a flute. The tune was laced with Natsu's emotions, anger, sadness and something that sounded like regret, something that Natsu was not familiar with. Ever since he met the princess of Fairy Tail he had been feeling different things. Not a moment ago he had been an emotionless demon he was famous for but when he saw a woman with red hair he had thought about Erza which instantly got his emotions to come back.

"Natsu," Erza's voice speaks over the haunting tune, causing Natsu to look towards her. He instantly stopped playing the flute and looked away from her, a faint fire dancing in his pupils.

"What do you want?" he whispered. Erza stepped closer to the tree, not breaking her gaze at the salmon haired demon.

"Have you got no mercy whatsoever?" Erza demanded. "To attack this Kingdom, kill their Queen and leave their daughter heartbroken?"

"The blonde haired princess? She's a demon now, she won't have any feelings in the time being," Natsu muttered.

"That's were you're wrong," Erza says. Natsu looked over at her in confusion as she went on, "her mother sent a Celestial Spirit to protect her. She's not a demon Natsu. She's a regular human girl."

Natsu sighed with relief, hinting Erza to the fact that he felt regret towards biting the girl. Natsu stroked the wood of the flute. The top was shaped like a skull with three eyes, two where the eyes usually were and one on its forehead.

"This is Lullaby," Natsu says. "It's a demon, like me. Its curse is that if someone plays it death would only come. My brother and I are the only ones who can play it without killing anyone."

"You're telling me this why?"

"Because I can play it to give you some beautiful music to listen to but I can also play it to kill you." Natsu jumped out of the tree and landed in front of Erza as graceful as a cat. "But I don't want to."

"You're telling me that you don't mind killing nearly everyone in a Kingdom, biting a girl and almost leaving her a demon but you don't want to play an instrument to kill one person?" Erza questioned. "Why?"

Natsu didn't answer, instead changed the subject.

"Did you know that Lullaby and another demon named Deliora are my brother's very first creations but aren't like the other Etherious?" Natsu asked, looking up at Erza with his onyx eyes. "Even though they're his first creations they are the weakest of us. Do you know what else is weird? I'm his last creation and I'm the strongest of us. How ironic."

" **What's that supposed to mean?** " Lullaby asks, sounding annoyed.

"It just means that Zeref-Nii had trouble creating demons at first but got better and better the more he made," Natsu says. "Lullaby was his first creation and Deliora was his second and Deliora is stronger than Lullaby -"

" **That ugly faced bastard beast is not stronger than me!** " Lullaby protested. Natsu sighed.

"And the thing is they hate each other," Natsu states. He closes his eyes and looks up to the sky as if he could find answers up there. "Out of all the Etherious Lullaby has been with me the most. Deliora only wants to destroy kingdoms with me but ends up destroying kingdoms with Acknowledger instead; Mard Geer only wants to please me and not be friends with me; Jackal is loyal to me but refuses to be my dog; Sayla and Kyôka only want to have a threesome with me; and don't get me started on the others."

"You're making it sound like you're lonely," Erza states sadly.

"Really, the only friends that I have are Igneel, who is more a father to me, and Happy, who's more like a son to me." Natsu laughed at nothing in particular before looking over at Erza. "You're probably wondering why I'm telling you all this, aren't you? The reason is because I want you to understand."

Natsu walked towards Erza and took her hand, caressing her knuckles with his thumb.

"I may not seem like it and my reputation may say otherwise but I have emotions Erza," Natsu sighs. "Unlike the other Etherious who were made from pure ether and nothing else I had once been human and died as a young child. I don't remember my passed life but Zeref-Nii said I was killed by dragon embers along with my parents. But Zeref-Nii ressurected me as an Etherious, meaning that I'm half human. Most Etherious don't look human even though they're not in their Etherious form except for me, and me being a ressurected Etherious is the reason for that."

"Natsu?"

"The truth is for four hundred years I've acted cold and cruel with this firey attitude to hide my loneliness at being too human than demon," Natsu sighed. "I've been like that for four hundred years until I met you. The truth is you make me feel human. You were the first one to not look at me in fear. And that gave me a new feeling."

"What feeling?"

"This."

Natsu leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. It wasn't a passionate kiss like the one on the battle field in Fairy Tail but a sweet, gentle kiss that every first kiss is like. Natsu's hands tangling in her hair, Erza's hands gently gripping his face as she kissed back with the same gentleness, this is the kind of kiss that would cause anyone's heart to melt.

" **They liiiiiiike each other.** "

Erza and Natsu pulled apart and Natsu grabbed the floating flute that had been watching them and threw it into a tree.

"Shut the hell up Lullaby! I've should have never let you hang out with Happy!"

Omake 1

The Dragneels meet Acnologia

Summary: Zeref loses a newly revived Natsu and sets out to find him and meets Acnologia in the process. Using Acnologia's Dragon Slayer nose like a blood hound they try and find Natsu.

Great, just great. Zeref only took his eyes off of his little brother for five seconds and Natsu disappeared from his sight. Natsu had only been revived for five minutes and now he was gone.

Zeref had taken his eyes off of Natsu to scold Lullaby (who was in his giant form) and Deliora, who had been fighting yet again, only to turn back to the regeneration pod to find it empty. Let's just say more people died than usual that day when Zeref panicked.

"Jackal! Mard Geer! Sayla! Kyôka!" Zeref yelled, said demons running into the room straight away at Zeref's panicked voice. "I need you all to try and find Natsu!"

"Yes sir!" they all saluted before running out of the basement of the place they were staying in at the moment.

" **What about us Lord Zeref?** " Lullaby and Deliora asked, their hands wrapped around each other's necks. Zeref sighed and held his hands out towards the demons, a black magic circle appearing. Deliora and Lullaby both shrunk and changed shaped, two books clattering to the floor. Zeref picked the books up and stuck them into a bookshelf which was his version of the 'Naughty Corner'.

"You two can do nothing, I don't trust you not to get into a fight over who found Natsu first and cause him to wander off again," Zeref sighed.

He left to go find Natsu too.

It had almost been five hours since Natsu wandered off on his own. It had been twenty one years since Natsu had died and the landscape had changed a lot since then. Zeref didn't even know if Natsu _remembered_ his past life.

"Natsu!" Zeref called and stopped. What if Natsu heard him but didn't know that Zeref was calling him? Zeref had only said Natsu's name to him once and Natsu had still been in a drowsy state. Zeref thought he hadn't panicked so much in his life!

Of course he wasn't worried about someone finding Natsu and trying to kill him - they would be the ones to die, not Natsu - but he was worried that someone else would find him and decide to take him for themselves and Zeref would never see him again. He would not feel sorry for killing that person if that was the case.

"Natsu!" Zeref called again for good measure. He stopped when he heard a groan come from the riverbank he was walking along.

Zeref, hoping it was Natsu, practically ran over there, only to be disappointed. It wasn't Natsu but a man a little older than Zeref a blue-black mane and hard eyes. Empty beer bottles surround him. Zeref guessed he had a huge night and was now paying for it.

"Would you shut up, I'm trying to sleep," the man groaned, rolling over onto his stomach and looking up at Zeref. "Who's this Natsu anyway? Surely it ain't me."

"My little brother," Zeref says, turning away from the hang-over suffering man. "He wondered off five hours ago and I can't find him."

"Five hours ago? I don't think he's alive," hang-over man says with a groan.

"No, he can't die. He's a demon," Zeref tells him.

"And I'm a dragon," hangover guy says, getting to his feet and stumbling over slightly.

"No, he's really a demon." Zeref was beginning to get annoyed at this guy.

"No, I'm really a dragon," hangover guy says, yawning.

"Who are you?" Zeref asks.

"The name's Acnologia," the man says, rubbing his temples. "Who are you?"

"Zeref," Zeref answers. "Wait - are you that Dragon Slayer guy who can turn into a dragon?"

"That's me," Acnologia groans. "Wait - are you that Black Wizard who's cursed and is immortal and gave birth to tens of thousands of demons?"

"That's me and I've only made eight - well, nine now - demons and I didn't 'give birth' to them. I'm a man for gods sake." Zeref suddenly had an idea. "Hold on, don't you Dragon Slayers have a strong sense of smell?"

"Yeah, so?"

Zeref pulled a white, scaly scarf out of his robes and held it out to Acnologia who took it in confusion.

"This is Natsu's scarf. He treasured it more than himself. Use that to get his scent and help me find him."

"What am I, a blood hound?"

"I'll do anything you ask me to do if you find him," Zeref smirks.

Acnologia took a long sniff of the scarf and started sniffing the air. "That way," he says, pointing in the distance and walking up the riverbank. Acnologia walked up to a tree with a giant hole in it where Natsu was asleep, curled up. Zeref smiled warmly and pulled him out of the tree gently, waking Natsu instantly.

"Eh?" Natsu mumbled, rubbing his eyes and looking up at Zeref. "Zewef Dwagkneel or whatever your name was?"

"Close, Zeref Dragneel and you can just call me Zeref-Nii," Zeref laughed. He turned and realised Acnologia was staring hard at Natsu.

"Who're you?" Natsu yawned.

"He's so cute!" Acnologia gushed and winced at his hangover. "Urg, my names Acnologia."

"Ach-Ak-noll-"

"Acnologia."

"Acno-lodger?"

"Acnologia."

"Apollogia."

"Acnologia. Where did you get 'Apollogia' from?"

"Ack-noll-luigi-ah."

" _Acnologia."_

"Acknowledger?"

" **IT'S ACNOLOGIA YOU BRAT!** "

"Acnologia," Zeref says darkly, a dark aura forming around him. "Don't ever let me hear you talk to Natsu that way ever again."

Acnologia sweat dropped at Zeref's deadly glare.

"A-aye."

Natsu giggled at Acnologia's expression towards the black wizard.

"Acknowledger is a fraidy cat!"

Acnologia really didn't like this kid.


	6. Chapter 6

After the argument between Natsu and Lullaby they both left, leaving Erza standing by herself in the middle of Celestial Forest.

A wind picked up, blowing Erza's scarlet hair in front of her, shielding her face. Erza re-quipped into her regular armour she wore around the castle when she wasn't in battle or if she wasn't dressed like an actual princess during balls and when other kings visited Fairy Tail.

After standing in the forest for what felt like hours Erza finally went back to the castle where she left Lucy. Lucy was still crying, sitting against the wall with her knees drawn to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs.

"Princess Lucy?" Erza whispered.

"I hate them," Lucy whispered, her voice hoarse. "I hate Alvarez." Lucy shakily got to her feet and Erza instantly ran to her side, holding her up to stop her from falling over.

"We all do," Erza sighed. Lucy looked up at Erza with hard eyes.

"Princess Erza, I've always admired you," Lucy whispered, catching Erza by surprise. "I ... I want to be like you. A princess but also a warrior."

Lucy wiped away the tears on her cheeks and touched her fingers to her blonde hair, her eyes hardening. Before Erza contemplated what was happening Lucy grabbed her sword and cut her hair into a bulb-cut and dropped the blonde strands to the ground as she walked towards the door.

"Princess Lucy?" Erza asked, shocked by the Celestial Princess' actions.

"It's my duty as the princess of Celestial I'll avenge my people," Lucy says, using Erza's sword to cut the dress up the sides to make it easier to run and fight. "My mother wanted me to go to Fairy Tail and that's what I'm going to do. But I won't be Princess Lucy Heartfilia, too weak to do anything; I'll now be Lucy Ashley, a fighter."

Lucy stopped and held the sword out to Erza who took it hesitantly.

"First thing's first I need a weapon," Lucy says, turning away. "My spirits are more companion spirits than battle spirits. I need a weapon and I think the best one for me will be a whip."

Erza followed Lucy to the only magic shop in Celestial and Erza was surprised when Lucy didn't even react to the bloody body of the shop keeper. She took a handle with nothing connected to it and pressed a button and a blue beam came out from the flat end into a whip. Lucy grinned and pressed the button again, turning the whip's magic off.

"Come on, let's go," Erza tries but Lucy walks away towards a clothes rack. Lucy grabbed a pile of black fabric and a pair of thigh high boots and disappeared into the changing room. Erza didn't even know there were clothes in this store. She thought it was just a magic store and nothing else. Guess she was wrong.

"You know," Lucy says from the changing stall, "I'd never guess that I would be doing something like this, changing my name, apperance and thoughts towards the world. It feels like a dream."

"I know the feeling," Erza sighed.

Lucy emerged from the changing room and Erza's eyes bugged out of her head. Lucy was now wearing a revealing black leotard with a large erect collar that is exposed at the front and is cut to reveal her stomach and ample cleavage with a metal shoulder-guard on the right shoulder and a sheet of white fabric attached to her right hip cascading down to her knee. The suit has no leggings and overlapping belts seemed to be keeping the thigh high boots up. Lucy had removed the pink ribbon and replaced it with a skull headband. Erza's eyes widened at the sight of the princess. No, this was not Princess Lucy Heartfilia. This was Lucy Ashley.

"Come on, let's go," Lucy says, grabbing Erza's arm and dragging her out of the shop and into the blood filled streets that had once been the beautiful kingdom of Celestial.

* * *

" **Iron Dragon: Sword!** " Gjeel chants, his arm turning into a sword and attacking Pantherlily with it, who counters it with his own giant sword Gajeel found interesting.

"Gihihihi, you're fit to be my cat," Gajeel laughed, pointing at Pantherlily and causing a grimace from said cat.

"I am not some pet cat!" Pantherlily shouts, swinging his giant sword at Gajeel. Gajeel blocked the attack with his sword arm and started slashing at Pantherlily, who continued to parry the attacks.

"You are not a pet cat," Gajeel says, jumping into the air and transforming his free arm into a club which he used to propel himself forward towards Pantherlily, his sword arm up, readying himself for an attack "Flame Breath, Little Sky Girl, Holy Spirit and Shadow Boy and even the Old Man all have a cat as an ally but me!"

Gajeel bought the sword down on Pantherlily who easily reflected it, sending Gajeel crashing into a wall. Pantherlily's reflect created a shock wave which destroyed part of the town, causing dirt and bits of debris to fly around. Pantherlily smirked, expecting Gajeel to be down and turned away to go find Princess Erza and Princess Lucy (they both forgot about Acnologia who was watching the fight with interest but not getting in on it) when Gajeel's annoying laugh filled the air.

"What is this?" Pantherlily growled, turning around. Gajeel leaped out of the dust and debris, iron bolts and iron wrenches in his mouth which he was chewing as if it were chocolate.

"Lucky you sent me into a blacksmith's building; plenty of iron in there," Gajeel says, finishing off the iron in his mouth and swallowing it. "Now I've got a fire in my belly." Gajeel could almost hear Natsu shouting ' _hey, that my line!_ " at him from top of a building.

"So this is what you Dragon Slayers are capable of," Pantherlily questioned, getting into a battle stance, his sword pointed at Gajeel, ready to attack or parry. "You eat your element to replenish your strength?"

"Yes, and it also heals wounds," Gajeel said with a large grin. As he said that all the cuts, bruises and any other wound inflicted on Gajeel healed until only scars from the worst wounds were left. Pantherlily had to admit he was impressed.

"That is impressive," Pantherlily states. "OK, let's ditch that old deal and make a new one. If you win this fight I'll go to Alvarez as your cat like you wanted. But if _I_ win you have to come to Fairy Tail as the vice-captain of the first magic warfare army of Fairy Tail."

"So either way you'll still be my cat?" Gajeel asked.

"Fine," Pantherlily rolled his eyes.

"Deal!"

And with a battle cry they both rushed at each other, their swords clashing with each the other's and sending golden sparks into the air.

"They're really getting into it."

Acnologia, who had retreated to a non-damaged building, looked to the side to see a black exceed with a gray underbelly and a skull-and-crossbones tattoo on his arm sitting beside him along with a blue cat, a white cat, a red cat and a green cat dressed in a pink frog costume. Acnologia's eyes bugged out of his head at the sight of the exceeds he could have sworn were still at the Alvarez Palace.

"Ailas and you other cats, what are you doing here?" Acnologia asked, scooping up Ailas into his arms and ignoring the other cats.

"I was trying to find Natsu!" Happy says, pulling a fish out of the green rucksack on his back. He held it out to the white exceed, Carla. "Want some fish Carla?"

"No," Carla says, turning away from Happy. Poor guy, he was as bad with women as much as Flame Breath was.

"What about the rest of you?" Acnologia asked. "Wait, does that mean Wendy, Sting and Rogue are here too?"

"I was just interested in what the loud noises were coming from over here," Lector says, crossing his arms. "I think this is cool!"

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch says, smiling.

"Are you a cat or a frog?" Acnologia and Ailas asked at the same time.

" **Iron Dragon: Kunai!** "

Gajeel threw a bunch of kunais at Pantherlily, who cut them all in half as if they were nothing. But Gajeel continued to throw his Iron Dragon Kunais at Pantherlily, who continued to cut them in half each time Gajeel threw them. Pantherlily lifted his sword above his head and thrust it down, creating a large shockwave shock sent Gajeel flying backwards into the already destroyed blacksmith shop. This time Gajeel went through a number of buildings. Gajeel grunted in annoyance and used his Iron Dragon's Club to break the impact of crashing into another wall and then he used his Iron Dragon Foot Blade to stick himself to the wall and walked up to the ceiling where he waisted for Pantherlily.

Through the dust and flying debris Pantherlily appeared, his sword high and readying to finish off this battle so he could get back to Fairy Tail with his new apprentice. Realising that Gajeel was no where in sight Pantherlily looked around in confusion. Gajeel took that time to send a surprised attack at the giant panther-like exceed. Changing into his Iron Dragon Scales Gajeel jumped towards Pantherlily, his fist drawing back.

" **Iron Dragon: Hard Fist!** "

Pantherlily looked up in time to get an iron punch to his cheek, sending him into the wall behind him. Pantherlily stuck the blunt side of his sword into the wall to catch himself and propelled himself at Gajeel, punching him in the cheek at the same time Gajeel gave him another Iron Dragon: Hard Fist. They both grinned despite themselves at their twin punches and jumped back, Gajeel transforming his arm into into a lance and pointing it at Pantherlily.

" **Iron Dragon Lance: Demon Logs!** "

Miniature iron spears shot towards Pantherlily one after another, shooting too fast for Pantherlily to cut them in half like he did to Gajeel's Iron Dragon Kunais. Instead Pantherlily twirled his sword around in a circle really fast in front of him, the sword resembling a fan as it spun around fast. The iron spears hit the fan-like sword and propelled towards Gajeel, who dodged them to avoid being impaled.

"What's wrong Gajeel? Can't just eat them?" Pantherlily shouted over the echoing of the spears coming into contact with his sword.

"Don't be stupid, I can't eat my own iron!" Gajeel shouted back. He stopped firing, knowing if he kept this going he'll drain his magic energy. Man this cat was strong.

"That sword is becoming a pain in the ass," Gajeel grunted.

"Hey Tin Head!" Acnologia calls, poking his head around the wall with Ailas and the other Dragon Slayer's cats. "Why don't you use your Iron Dragon Roar to smash the sword?"

"I know, I'll use my Iron Dragon Roar to smash the sword!" Gajeel piped up, pretending that he was the one who came up with the plan and not Acnologia, who sweat dropped in annoyance.

Gajeel inflated his cheeks and cupped his hands in front of his mouth while chanting, " **Iron Dragon: Roar!** " A whirlwind of metal and iron blew out of his mouth towards Pantherlily, who attempted to block the attack with his sword. But when the metal and iron came in contact with the sword it cracked the sword little by little, the damage inflicted on it by Gajeel's previous attacks having weakened it. When Gajeel's roar came to a finish Pantherlily's sword crackled before shattering into bits, shocking Pantherlily at the fact that someone was able to smash his sword.

"Gihihihi, that's better," Gajeel laughs, punching his fists together. " **Iron Dragon: Hard Fist!** "

Once again Gajeel sent another punch at Pantherlily, smashing his cheek and causing him to crash into another wall, Pantherlily's body being covered by the dust. Gajeel waited to see if Pantherlily wasn't defeated and sighed with relief when he heard Pantherlily groan, "that was a good fight but I can't fight anymore. You win Gajeel."

"Yes!" Gajeel cheered, finally getting a cat that would beat the other Dragon Slayers' cats. Pantherlily stumbled out of the dust cloud and Gajeel froze at the sight of him and Acnologia started laughing his head off.

"Hahahahahaha! That's your all amazing cat that will surpass the other Dragon Slayers' cats?! Hahahahaha! He's now the same size as the other cats! Hahahahahaha!"

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" the other exceeds (except for Carla) joined in for the sake of it.

"Shut it Old Man!" Gajeel growled. He turned to Lily. "What's with that form?"

"This is my true form," Pantherlily tells him. "The other form is the form I take when I'm in battle. I am an exceed. I'm not a giant. Now, since you won the deal I'll go to Alvarez with you as your cat."

"YES! I HAVE A CAT!" Gajeel shouts to the heavens as he pulled Pantherlily into a crushing hug, Acnologia and the exceeds' laughter echoing through the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the story Pantherlily tells in this. Couldn't be creative enough to think up a good story. Anyway enjoy the chapter, probably be the last this year, haven't decided yet**

 **Frwt: no, Jellal won't be in this story. I can't fit him into this story that would actually make sense. But if he does appear it'll be a cameo**

* * *

"Good job with destroying the Celestial Kingdom," Zeref praises from his throne, the Spriggan Twelve standing beside him, six on each side. Gajeel, Pantherlily, Natsu and Acnologia stood in front of him, Gajeel's clothes torn from his fight with Pantherlily. The exceeds had gone back to their rightful Dragon Slayers, except for Happy, who was sitting on Zeref's lap and chewing a raw blue fish, and Ailas, who was sitting on Zeref's shoulder. It seemed that Zeref, despite being the vilast wizard to have ever walked the earth, has a soft spot for cats.

"Gihihi, it was nothing really," Gajeel laughed. Acnologia and Natsu groaned at Gajeel's laugh. "I even got me-self a cat."

"He's a Fairy Tail's magic warfare unit captain," Zeref says with narrowed eyes at Pantherlily. "How're you sure that he's not here as a spy."

"Are you doubting my cat-finding skills?" Gajeel demanded, hugging Pantherlily to him protectively much to Pantherlily's despair. "Lily won't ever betray me! Won't you Lily?"

"Lily?" Zeref and Pantherlily questioned.

"Well, Pantherlily is too much of a handful," Gajeel says sheepishly.

"Emperor Spriggan," Pantherlily says, turning to the Black Wizard. "If it's to prove that I'm loyal to you now I'll tell you something I've never told anyone. I used to be loyal to Queen Shagotte of Extalia, the homeland of the exceed race where I was one of her right hand men. Than I was challenged by King Makarov to a fight, which I excepted. King Makarov beat me in the fight so I became loyal to him. And then Gajeel challenged me to a fight and I excepted and as you already know he beat me and now I'm loyal to him."

"So what you're saying is you have no true loyalties anywhere except for people who beat you in a fight?" Zeref asked. Pantherlily nodded in agreement.

"Does that mean if I challange you to a fight and I win you'll become loyal to me?" Natsu asked in interest. Gajeel crushed Pantherlily to his chest again and growled at Natsu.

"Stay away from my cat Salamander! You already have one!"

"No one will replace Happy! I just said that to stir you up Tin Head!"

"Would you two stop fighting!" Acnologia shouted. The Fire and Iron Dragon Slayers turned to the Chaos Dragon Slayer and gave him a Fire Dragon: Iron Fist and Iron Dragon: Hard Fist to each of his cheeks, sending him crashing into the roof, dust and debris flying down as the Fire and Iron Dragon Slayers continued to argue.

A vein throbbed in Zeref's temple as he brushed dirt and bits of debris off his toga before shouting at the top of his lungs, "NATSU AND GAJEEL, WOULD YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING FOR ONCE!"

Natsu and Gajeel froze mid punch and turned around slowly to face the emperor, sweat dropping, their eyes wide in fear and their faces going pale. "A-aye."

"I'm sorry if I startled you Happy," Zeref says gently to the blue feline on his lap, scratching Happy behind the ear which made Happy appear to be a real cat as he leaned in to it. Wait, was Happy _purring?_ "Pantherlily, would you like to become one of the Spriggan Twelve?"

"I'll be delighted to," Pantherlily says, bowing slightly. Gajeel's mouth dropped open.

"Good," Zeref turned to a dark skinned man standing to his left. "Ajeel, show Pantherlily around the palace."

"Yes your highness," Ajeel bows. He leads the small panther-like exceed out of the throne room, his voice echoing, "a cat in the Spriggan Twelve? Sweet!"

"You do realise it's now the Spriggan Thirteen!" Natsu yelled at him, his voice echoing the word 'thirteen' off the walls. "Shit, does that mean I need a new member of my Natsu Twelve? Goddammit!"

"What the hell is your Natsu Twelve?" Acnologia asked. This was the first time he had heard of it. Natsu turned to the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse.

"Mard Geer, Jackal, Kyôka, Sayla, Tempester, Franmalth, Lamy - don't know why I made her one though - Sting, Rogue, Wendy, Gajeel and Happy."

"Why wasn't I aware you had your own shield?" Acnologia demanded.

"They're not legit, Natsu made them because he wanted a group like me," Zeref says. "They're pointless. They're just Tartoras - they'll do anything for Natsu because he's the guild master - and the Flying Dragon Squad - except for you of course - and Happy is Natsu's best friend. If you want someone to be your thirteenth why don't you make it Igneel, Natsu?"

"That's a great idea!" Natsu shouted, turning around and jumping out of the window. A vein throbbed in Invel's temple.

"Use a door like a regular person!"

"Invel, telling the young prince to use the door like a regular person is like telling Acnologia to give up his beer," Brandish sighs.

"I'll never give up my beer!"

"That's my point."

* * *

Natsu had originally gone to Dragon Valley where the dragons were kept to stop them from destroying the palace when Igneel and Metalicana got into one of their many fights like Natsu and Gajeel did. You know what they say, like father like son. Or in this case like dragon like dragon slayer. The only dragons that were in Dragon Valley were Natsu's dragon Igneel, Gajeel's dragon Metalicana, Wendy's dragon Grandine and Sting and Rogue's dragons Weisslogia and Skiadrum. Natsu admited that he wanted to put Acnologia there every now and then when the dragon in human form annoyed him. Which was every day.

Now Natsu had a new plan that went far from his Natsu Twelve. He decided that he wanted to see Erza again. He admitted his feelings to her so why not see her? He couldn't exactly go and see her at Fairy Tail. They needed a place to see each other in secret. And he knew a good place that was close to Fairy Tail and Natsu could get there in a short amount of time. First he only needed to tell Erza about that place.

Natsu couldn't get Igneel to go there because Fairy Tail would panic when a giant dragon landed in their courtyard, and he couldn't exactly send Happy because he didn't want to risk Happy being discovered and inprisoned. No, he needed someone small enough and someone who couldn't be seen that Natsu trusted. And he had the very person. Or thing, or whatever it was.

Natsu loosened his scarf and pulled it off and pulled off the dark green and red pendant that was attached to his neck. He put the scarf back on and threw the pendant into the air, holding his palm up towards it and formed a magic circle. The pendant transformed into a small creature that looked like a small dragon standing on its hind legs with dark green scales, a red underbelly, small yellow dragon wings on its back and blunt baby horns on its head. It was the only demon that Natsu made when he tried to make demons better than his brother's but ended up making a baby dragon. Instead of being turned into a book like Zeref's demons, Natsu's demon turned into a pendant.

"Rier, can I trust you with a message?" Natsu asked, kneeling in front of the dragon-like demon.

"It depends on what kind of message it is," Rier says. "I'm not giving someone a kiss."

"I'm not going to get you to kiss someone, sheesh," Natsu rolled his eyes. "I just need you to give someone a piece of paper, that's all."

"A piece of paper is all?" Rier asked. "What a bore."

"Would you stop rhyming!" Natsu snapped. What did he do wrong in Rier's creation to make the demon talk in rhymes? That was even more annoying than Gajeel's and Metalicana's laugh. Yes, Metalica had the 'gihihi' laugh. Where do you think Gajeel got it from?

"Where is the message going master?" Rier asked. "Rier can get there faster."

And he talked in third person like Mard Geer did. Natsu didn't create Mard Geer but he wrote the third person thing in his book as a joke but soon regretted it when he created Rier and figured that his first and only creation talked in third person.

"Fairy Tail," Natsu whispered, pulling a piece of parchment out of his pocket that he swiped from Gajeel when he wasn't looking to see what he was writing, which turned out to be song lyrics about someone named Levy. He scribbled some words on the parchment and rolled it up tight and gave it to Rier who crushed it under his claws when he took it. Stupid demon could only destroy things. "Give it to Princess Erza Scarlet. And if you tell anyone about this I'll rip your spine out of your ass, make Lamy regenerate you in the regeneration lab and then pull your brains out of your nose."

"Aye!" Rier says, saluting and flapping his wings, becoming airborne. "Watch as Rier disappears in the blink of an eye!"

Rier flapped his wings once and disappearing. The one good thing that Natsu did with creating Rier was that he gave him a curse too after he discovered the use of them. Rier's curse was to turn invisible and he used it to his advantage most of the time. Once Rier had gotten out of control with his pranks and Zeref had demanded that Natsu keep him in pendant form and only turn him back to normal when necessary. Of course Natsu had protested - _Rier was only_ _having_ _fun,_ Natsu had insisted - but when Rier had banned together with the other Etherious to prank Zeref _and_ Natsu, Natsu had not hesitated to turn him into a pendant and the other Etherious had spent some time in their book form for a century and a half.

Natsu went to Dragon Valley to do what he originally was going to do.

* * *

Erza sat on her bed in her room back at the Fairy Tail palace in her Heart Kreuz Armour, eating a strawberry cake as she watched a program on the TV lacrima in her room when all of a sudden a green and red blur shot into her room, crashing into her strawberry cake and causing her to shriek in surprise.

"Mmm, Strawberry," a demonic voice chuckled, emerging from the pile of parchment it had gotten tangled in with cake on its face. It looked like a baby dragon with a roll of parchment in its claws.

"What are you doing here?" Erza demanded, re-quipping a sword and pointing it at the baby dragon creature threateningly.

"Are you Princess Erza Scarlet?" the baby dragon creature asked, eyeing the sword wearily.

"What's your business with me?"

"I have a message from my creater," the baby dragon says, flying towards Erza and held out its claws with the parchment in it. Erza sent the sword back to the realm she kept her armour and weapons in and hesitantly took the parchment and unrolled it.

 _Erza,_

 _Come to Demon Forest west of Magnolia tonight at midnight. Make sure you're alone and bring Rier with you. With him the demons of the forest won't attack you, even if they do attack you I know you'll be able to take them but it saves you from using Magic Enegy._

 _P.S. don't let your guard down in front of Rier. He's a master prankster_

 _P.P.S. Re-quip into something that people won't recognise you. I'll do the same._

 _P.P.P.S. make a new name for yourself. I'm doing that too._

 _~Natsu_

A meeting with Natsu at midnight? Didn't that sound romantic! Even the secret messenger and the secret message was romantic, even though Natsu hadn't spelt 'energy' right. Did Zeref not teach his demons to read and write?

"You have to stay with me until then, don't you?" Erza asked Rier.

"Don't you worry Mistress!" Rier says, holding it's clawed hand up in the air. "Rier can turn invisible! So don't stress!"

Why was the baby dragon talking in rhymes? Did Zeref give all his demons strange quirks? Never mind that Erza had to search through all her armour to find one she thought was fitting for her meeting with Natsu.


	8. Chapter 8

When midnight came Erza re-quipped into a white blouse with a blue ribbon and a blue pleated skirt, her scarlet hair loose and hanging over her shoulders with a red cloak over it. Erza pulled the hood on over her head and walked over to the window and climbed onto the windowsill and leaped onto a tree by the window, landing on it in a crouch before flipping off it and landing on the ground below in a crouch as graceful as a cat. Rier flew out of the window and hovered over her head, staring down at Erza in amusement as Erza made her way towards Fairy Tail Forest where she knew a short cut to Demon Valley.

"Are you and Rier's creator secret lovers?" Rier asked as he flew above her head. Erza had been surprised to learn that Rier had been created by Natsu.

"Secret lovers?" Erza repeated, stars shining in her eyes. "That's so romantic like in the smut books I'm quite fond of! Oh, Natsu and I need a ship name! Hmm ... how about Natza!"

"Natza?" Rier repeated. "Rier likes Ertsu better than Natza."

"But still, this is like a fairy tale!" Erza gushes, lacing her hands together and grinning wide. "A demon and a human fall in love! So much better than a vampire and a human! And better yet they're from opposite sides of a war that went on for centuries! We're like Romeo and Juliet except none of us will die - I hope. But like in Romeo and Juliet I hope our two sides would see the strength of our love and make peace!"

"You talk too much."

Erza and Rier came to a clearing in the Demon Valley, the darkness seeming to get darker. Trees lined around the clearing, the roots clinging to the ground and the trees seeming to have eyes as they watched Erza's every move. The moonlight peeked through the canopy, creating an eerie glow on the ground around Erza. Erza swore she could see red eyes gazing at her from the shadows and a shiver went down her spine as she walked to the middle of the clearing. She saw Natsu sitting against a tree, arms folded and his chin resting against his chest. Erza did a double take to make sure that it was actually Natsu. He was wearing maroon goggles on top of his head, a red leather jacket with a white trim located on the sides of his collar and its suspender area and a belt strap where a white belt is left hanging. His sleeves are endowed with fiery designs that fit Natsu well. He was also wearing blue navy pants with a white belt.

"Natsu?" Erza's voice breaks through the silence, catching Natsu's attention. Erza re-quipped into the clothes she was wearing underneath the cloak and ran to Natsu, straddling his lap and pressing her lips to his. Natsu pushed her away when a snigger was heard above them and he held his arm out towards Rier, palm up, and a red magic circle appeared. Rier turned into a pendant, dropping to the floor beside them which Natsu grabbed and stuck into his pocket.

"Now we won't be interrupted," he sniggered before leaning in towards Erza for another kiss but she pressed her finger to his lips, pressing his head back.

"What's with the outfit?" she asked.

"It's the disguise," Natsu says. "My name is, when we meet, is Natsu Dragion. I thought that we should have fake names incase someone from the outside reads our letters before we do. What's yours going to be?"

"Hmm," Erza hums in thought. "Erza ... Knightwalker."

"Erza Knightwalker," Natsu murmured, grinning. "That suits you."

Natsu kissed Erza again and she let him, her hands tangling in his salmon hair and her hips rocking into his. Through their passionate kiss they didn't notice the dark mist shifting over the roots of the trees surrounding them, making its way towards the oblivious couple, beady red eyes forming at the head of the mist.

Natsu noticed the mist surrounding them and an animalistic growl escaped his throat, followed by fire spewing from his mouth. Erza moved out of the way so that her didn't catch on fire and watched as shadowy figures emerged from the most, looking like horses made from the dark mist with red eyes, and galloped away, faint cries echoing as the demons disappeared. Natsu was panting in frustration and he grabbed Erza's hand and pulled them both to their feet.

"God, I hate natural demons. Let's go somewhere where the natural demons can't get to us," Natsu says with a sigh of frustration.

"Where do you expect us to go?" Erza asked, eyebrows raised. "This place is called _Demon Valley_ so of course there's going to be demons everywhere."

"Have you heard of the legend _Daemonium et Maidan_?" At Erza's raised eyebrows Natsu explained, "it's Latin for the demon and the maidan and legend is that they met in this very valley.

"A beautiful maidan wandered into this very valley, looking for herbs to cure her dying mother's illness when she came across a demon. The demon had wings and horns like me but instead of it being a second form it was his true form, and instead of having demon markings like me he had scales.

"Instead of feeling fear towards the demon the maidan felt an attraction to him and approached him without hesitation, drawing her hand towards his face. The demon was surprised as she caressed his scaled face because people had called him the devil, but this woman was not afraid of him at all. She continued to caress his face and the demon felt an attraction to the maidan too.

"Every night at midnight they would meet in this very spot in the valley, every night acting upon their passion and laid with each other under these very trees. However they were almost caught once by the demon's family, so they decided to find a place for privacy.

"They choose a secluded cave in the heart of the valley, a cave that went on and on forever. They laid with each other in that cave.

"However a fire broke out at that cave, killing both the demon and the maidan in the heat of their passion, the darkness and light of the demon and maidan being the only remainder of them and shielding the cave from outsiders, and legend is that only two people of darkness and light can enter that cave together. The end."

Erza had almost begun crying at that beautiful tale, ignoring Natsu's blunt remark of 'the end' at the end. She could almost imagine that the maidan was her and the demon was Natsu, the demon _did_ resemble Natsu's Etherious form, minus the scales.

Natsu led Erza to the heart of the valley where a cave sat beyond the trees, looking lonely for some reason. Erza blinked, wondering if that was the cave from the legend before giving Natsu a questioning look.

"Wouldn't the 'natural demons' as you put it come in here anyway?" she asked. Natsu looked over at her with a frown.

"No, people of darkness can't enter this cave without a person of light and vise versa," Natsu told her. "The demons are people of darkness. I'm a demon so I'm a person of darkness too. Look."

Natsu held his hand out to the cave, meaning to stick his hand inside it, but an invisible barrier stopped his hand from going anywhere further. Black sparks formed, rejecting Natsu, and he pulled his hand away with a scowl.

"See, the demon is rejecting me from entering," he says. "And you are a person of light. Touch the barrier like I did."

Erza lifted her hand towards the barrier like Natsu did, expecting her hand to go through the entrance but was surprised to feel some sort of barrier. Golden white sparks formed, rejecting her, and she quickly drew her hand back.

"See, and the maidan is rejecting you, the bitch," Natsu says jokingly. "See, we are each other's darkness and light. Together we can enter this cave." Natsu took Erza's hand in his and drew their locked hands towards the cave. Instead of being stopped by a barrier their hands went straight through.

"We're the darkness and light," Erza whispered, a faint blush on her cheeks. Natsu grinned at the sight and kissed her temple, drawing her into the cave. Natsu dropped her hand and they looked around, taking in the cave. Fireflies floated around the small opening in the ceiling where the moonlight drifted in, casting a silvery glow over everything. Glowing mushrooms grew on the rocks, setting a pink, green and blue glow to the silvery glow.

"I can feel their passion," Erza whispered, the feeling kissing her skin like cold and warm air, sending shivers down her spine and filling Erza's body with light.

Natsu took her hand and led her further into the cave, the silvery light becoming darker as they drew away from the opening in the ceiling until it was pitch black but Natsu kept going despite the lack of light. Erza suspected that Natsu could see in the dark and trusted him to take them to wherever it was they were going. She decided to trust him like the maidan trusted the demon in the legend. She was the maidan and Natsu was the demon.

Natsu stopped suddenly, causing Erza to walk into his back, and she heard the sound of the clicking of fingers. A bright flame ignited in the palm of Natsu's hand, illuminating the place they were in. Erza gasped. There was af hot spring in the corner of the cave, the water shimmering as moonlight broke through some cracks in the wall. The ground below looked smooth, no trace of dirt or broken rock.

"Natsu, how did you find this place?" Erza asked.

"Zeref-Nii," Natsu answred. "Never took him as the romantic time. I always thought that he had three things in life: creating demons, killing people and crying."

"Crying?"

"Even though Zeref-Nii is a legendary black wizard that's killed more people than he can count, starting and ending civilisations and wars and has created tens of thousands of demons that aren't as powerful as me, he's actually quite a cry baby. I swear he's cried more than an average baby. Sheesh."

"Well, it seems that Zeref does have emotions," Erza mumbled. Ever since she was a child she always thought that the Legendary Black Wizard Zeref was an emotionless man that would kill people on a whim. But learning from his brother and his most powerful Etherious that he's an emotionally unstable guy who also had a romantic side made her question her lessons. "Tell me about Zeref and this cave. I'm actually curious now."

"Oh right. About one hundred years ago Zeref-Nii lived in the Valley of Demons to hide from humanity, the bastard leaving me with Igneel and the annoying-as-hell Metalicana. I don't know if this is true because the bastard never tells me anything.

"He had once met this girl ... can't remember her name ... I think it was Marvin A-million or something ..."

"Mavis Vermillion?"

"That's the one! How did you know?"

"She was the founder of Fairy Tail," Erza shrugged. "She was the first Queen."

"Ok ... so there was a chance that Zeref-Nii could have been King of Fairy Tail at one point and I could have been Prince ... meaning that I could have been Prince ... and ..."

Erza stepped forward and grabbed Natsu's face, silencing him with a kiss. Natsu jolted in surprise but succumbed to her kiss, enjoying the taste of her and strawberries. Natsu whined when she pulled away and she smirked.

"Zeref could be really romantic if he wanted to," Erza giggled.

"No, he's terrible at romance," Natsu shrugged. "I mean, who kills their lover with a kiss and then starts to try and slaughter every one in her Kingdom? Besides, I've been sneaking out and clearly he's noticed, but he's so oblivious!"

"Oh, what should I do with you?" Erza laughed.

Natsu shrugged and pressed his body against hers, capturing her lips with his and pushing her to the ground.

* * *

 **A/N: if you'll like to see a lemon comment and I'll write two versions of the next chapter, one a lemon and the other non-lemon for people uncomfortable with those things. Till next time!**


	9. Chapter 9 PG Version

**This is PG version, only contains sexual references. For the hard core one go to the next chapter, but I'll warn you I like to write my lemons really hardcore.**

* * *

Erza layed on her back on the ground, Natsu lying on his side beside her as they shared a sweet, gentle kiss. Natsu started playing with the blue ribbon attached to Erza's white blouse, curling the ribbon around his index finger and pulling it off with his thumb, repeating that over and over again. Erza had her hands tangled in Natsu's salmon locks, once again surprised at how soft his hair was despite it being spiky.

They pulled apart for air, panting hard as Natsu rested his head in the crook of Erza's neck, his hair tickling her nose and his body that was half lying over her filling her with warmth as she continued to play with his hair.

"What time do you think it is?" Natsu asked.

"I say around one o'clock in the morning," Erza sighed. A faint chuckle escaped her lips. "We're probably going to get into trouble for sneaking out."

"Nah, it's not strange for me to sneak out," Natsu chuckled. "Zeref-Nii learnt to stop questioning me when I leave at night because I never gave him a clear answer."

"Where _did_ you go?" Erza asked, tracing Natsu's collarbone underneath the red leather jacket. Natsu laughed suddenly, making Erza think she had found a place where Natsu was ticklish but she realised he was laughing at a thought running through his head.

"I don't exactly remember," Natsu admitted. He rolled on top of Erza and kissed her again, but Erza pushed his shoulders, pushing him away from her slightly.

"Don't try and distract me from my question Natsu," Erza teased. "How about answer this question for me. Tell me about yourself."

"About myself?" Natsu asked, thinking hard. "Hmm ... I'm four hundred and thirty two years old."

"Demon or human?" Erza asked.

"I was born as a human four hundred and thirty two years ago," Natsu says, leaning down and placing a kiss on Erza's clavicle. "And I've been a demon for four hundred and eleven years. I was dead for twenty one years to say the least."

Natsu started fiddling with the ribbon again. This time he undid it and pulled it off slowly, the ribbon whispering against the fabric of the blouse and casting it off to the side. Natsu attacked Erza's neck again, trailing firey kisses up her neck to nibble behind her ear, causing Erza to gasp.

"How ... did you ... die?" Erza asked between moans, tilting her head to the side to give Natsu better access. Natsu paused and looked at Erza with hard eyes.

"Let's not worry about that now," he sighs. "It'll completely ruin the mood."

He started fingering the blouse's buttons. Slowly he begun to undo the buttons, one after the other, and pulled the blouse apart to reveal Erza's black bra. Erza wasn't always self-conscious of her body - she knew she was beautiful and could have any man she wanted and took to wearing the provocative attire in her battle re-quip armour - but lying here underneath Natsu as he started kissing her neck again, trailing kissing down her throat to her breastbone, Erza couldn't help the blush from spreading across her cheeks.

"You smell nice," Natsu commented, kissing her navel.

Erza flinched, thinking about one of the men obsessed with her, Ichiya. Whenever they saw each other Ichiya would always say, "oh princess, your parfum smells as wonderful as ever" and he always pronounced perfume weird. Ichiya and his annoying exceed friend Nichiya were the only men that made Erza uneasy, causing Erza to attack him and that stupid cat every time she saw him.

It seemed now that Natsu had the same effect on her.

Although she wouldn't attack him every time she saw him. Well, maybe crush his face into her breasts. Erza giggled at the naughty thought. _Giggled._ So unlike Erza!

"What are you giggling at?" Natsu asked, grinning at her.

"Oh, nothing."

Erza cupped Natsu's cheeks and pulled him to her, kissing him with a force that would cause even a player to faint. Natsu gasped in surprise at the gesture, tangling his hands in her hair and pushing her down onto her back. Natsu rested his hands on either side of Erza's head and matched her fierceness, moving down her chin to her neck and down her sternum. Erza's back arched off the mattress as Natsu kissed between her breasts and down to her navel.

"Natsu ~" Erza moaned, flipping them over so that Natsu was lying on his back. Erza unzipped the jacket and pulled it off, running her hands over his chiseled chest, kissing down his stomach like Natsu did to her. Their heavy breathing and shaky moans filled the air as they shared kisses on their lips or somewhere else on each other's body.

They had completely removed all their clothes at some point. Erza pulled Natsu closer to her, trying to get at least some friction on her body and wrapped her legs around Natsu's hips, pushing him closer to her.

"Take me," Erza breathed against his mouth, taking him by surprise. Natsu pulled away from where he was nibbling her collarbone and stared down at her. She could see the lust reflected in his onyx eyes, knew that the same lust was reflected in her own brown eyes.

"Are you sure?" Natsu asked, his voice hoarse. Erza nodded, sure of herself. She knew that she'll give herself to this man, both her body and her soul. She'll let Natsu taint her with his darkness and she taint Natsu with her light.

Natsu leaned down and kissed her again, the fireflies illuminating them through their passion, the mating between a demon and a maidan.

* * *

Erza woke up to absolute bliss.

She was lying across Natsu's chest, Natsu's calm breathing the only sounds that could be heard in the small cave. Erza listened to Natsu's heartbeat, enjoying the precious _ba-thump, ba-thump_ with a happy sigh. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened between them. Their love had only grown last night, had become stronger and more beautiful than before. This wasn't like the smutty books she secretly read under the candlelight in her chambers. This was real, pure bliss. Something that couldn't be captured perfectly in writing.

Natsu had looked truly mesmerising last night. During their climax he had unconsiously shifted into his Etherious form, his wings extending to their full length. But instead of being made out of flames like when they first met they had sparkled as if they had been covered in diamonds, blue, red, green and purple light mixed together coming from his wings. He had looked more like an angel than a demon in that blissful moment, truly mesmerising. Erza wondered if that would happen every time during their passionate moments like that one.

Erza leaned up and gazed at Natsu's face, taking in everything about him and memorising his appearance. He looked so peaceful, his salmon locks falling across his forehead which was glistened with sweat, the sensual curve of his lips that Erza was compelled to kiss. Natsu, probably sensing her eyes on him, stirred slightly, his eyelids opening to reveal the onyx eyes that captivated Erza every time she looked into them.

"Morning," Natsu yawned, not bothering to cover his mouth and giving her a clear view of his sharp canines. They weren't as sharp as his teeth became in his Etherious form, but they were sharper than regular human's teeth. Erza found herself fingering his teeth, causing Natsu to flinch in surprise.

"Wha' are you 'oing?" Natsu asked, his words muffled from having his mouth opened and not closing to speak properly.

"I'm just surprised how sharp your teeth are," Erza admitted, pulling her hands away from his mouth.

"Really? It's a Dragon Slayer thing," Natsu admitted, running his tongue over his canines. "We take on the characteristics of a dragon: sharp teeth, a keen sense of smell, etc. I'm more like a dragon than the other Dragon Slayers: my Etherious form looks like an actual dragon. Well, apart from Acknowledger, who can _turn_ into a dragon. An ugly-ass dragon at that."

"Why do you call him that?" Erza asked.

"When I was younger I had trouble saying his name properly and took to calling him that," Natsu told her, circling his finger around her bare shoulder, causing her to shiver under the gentle touch. "I can pronounce it easily now but I still call him 'Acknowledger' to stir him up."

"You are one sassy man Natsu," Erza teased. Then Erza remembered something that Natsu told her to do last night and decided to question him about it "By the way, why did you make me think up a fake name? I don't mind being called Erza Knightwalker - it sounds quite cool really - but why?"

"Incase when we send letters to each other and someone else that isn't us reads it they won't exactly know it's us," Natsu explains. "When you send me a letter sign it 'Knightwalker' and I'll sign mine 'Dragion'. Plus, if we ever meet in disguise, try and come up with a personality that's opposite to your own."

"Hmm, like an opposite counterpart?" Erza asked.

"Yeah ... like an opposite counterpart."

Erza yawned and stretched her arms above her head as Natsu sat up and reached for his flame print boxers. Erza raised her eyebrows at that.

"Flame print? Really?"

Natsu's face flushed as he struggled to pull the boxers on, Erza giggling at his expression. She stood up and walked over to Natsu who was pulling his pants on, and wrapped her arms around his bare chest. Natsu flushed at the feeling of her breasts pressed into his back.

"You're not going to leave me in here are you?" Erza teased.

"Even if I wanted to I wouldn't be able to leave; we need each other to get out too," Natsu answered.

"That's not really fair, is it?" Erza smirked. Natsu chuckled and went to find the rest of his clothes.

"We need to get back to our rightful places before it gets too suspicious," Natsu says. "Get changed."

"I don't need to get changed," Erza grins. A flash of yellow light illuminated the cave and Natsu hesitantly looked over his shoulder to see Erza dressed in what she had been wearing last night and realised that the clothes that she had taken off last night were no longer on the ground.

"What? Did you think I had thousands of the same clothes?" Erza asked, noticing Natsu's look.

"I didn't know you could re-quip actual clothes."

"You thought that re-quip was only for armour?" Erza asked.

"Yes," Natsu admitted.

Erza laughed and took Natsu's hand, pulling him towards the entrance of the cage.

"C'mon, let's go."

* * *

"Good morning princess," the many maids greet Erza as she walked out of her room, standing against the wall as Erza walked passed them. "King Makarov wishes to see you in the throne room!"

Erza tried to hide her nervousness as she nodded to the maids and headed for the throne room. Did her father suspect what happened last night between her and Natsu? Did he somehow know that Erza snuck out.

Erza walked into the throne room where King Makarov was sitting on top of a table beside a map, holding his staff. Gray was also in the room (fully clothed, too!), leaning against the wall and looking like he was going to fall asleep. Erza was surprised to see Lucy, looking fierce with the Fairy Tail emblem on the back of her right hand and a tattoo on her left arm; and Juvia Lockster, Princess of the Water People, who was too busy staring at Gray with sparkling eyes to pay much attention to anything else.

"Erza," King Makarov sighs. "It seems that Pantherlily has betrayed us."

Erza froze, not expecting that. "What do you mean?"

"He's gone to Alvarez's side," Makarov says, jumping off the table and turning to the window beside the table. "So I did some research on Alvarez and Emperor Spriggan and found out something interesting: Spriggan is actually the Black Wizard Zeref."

Erza already knew that but pretended to be as surprised as Gray and Lucy (Juvia was still staring at Gray and not paying attention to anything).

"And I've also learnt that Zeref's only weakness is his younger brother, who is also the demon E.N.D. as you probably already know," Makarov went on.

"The demon that bit me and killed my mother?" Lucy asked, cracking her fists. "I'll rip his head off with my bare hands."

"Woah, wouldn't want to get on that woman's bad side," Gray says, sounding impressed.

"Love rival," Juvia hissed.

"So I've decided that the four of you will be going on a mission," Makarov says, turning to the four of them. "There is this crystal on Tenrou Island called the Teneou Jade. Legend says that if you crush it and cover a sword in it it'll kill any demon, including E.N.D. I want you to go retrieve that jade."

"We will not fail," Gray says with a devilish smirk.

"Put some clothes on!" Lucy shouted, punching him in the cheek and causing Juvia to lash out at her, the two girls starting a cat fight. Gray rubbed his cheek and looked down to see that he had unconsiously stripped again.

"Ah! Where are my clothes!" Gray yelled, looking around desperatly. Makarov sighs and looks at Erza.

"Erza, I trust you the most so I'll give you the task of killing E.N.D. Would you be able to do that?"

Erza gulped and nodded hesitantly, sweat dropping.

"O-of c-course," she stutters. Makarov nodded and went to try and break up the fight between Lucy and Juvia. Erza turned away so that they wouldn't be able to see the tears forming in her eyes.

How was she supposed to kill Natsu after what happened between them?


	10. Chapter 9 R Version

Erza layed on her back on the ground, Natsu lying on his side beside her as they shared a sweet, gentle kiss. Natsu started playing with the blue ribbon attached to Erza's white blouse, curling the ribbon around his index finger and pulling it off with his thumb, repeating that over and over again. Erza had her hands tangled in Natsu's salmon locks, once again surprised at how soft his hair was despite it being spiky.

They pulled apart for air, panting hard as Natsu rested his head in the crook of Erza's neck, his hair tickling her nose and his body that was half lying over her filling her with warmth as she continued to play with his hair.

"What time do you think it is?" Natsu asked.

"I say around one o'clock in the morning," Erza sighed. A faint chuckle escaped her lips. "We're probably going to get into trouble for sneaking out."

"Nah, it's not strange for me to sneak out," Natsu chuckled. "Zeref-Nii learnt to stop questioning me when I leave at night because I never gave him a clear answer."

"Where _did_ you go?" Erza asked, tracing Natsu's collarbone underneath the red leather jacket. Natsu laughed suddenly, making Erza think she had found a place where Natsu was ticklish but she realised he was laughing at a thought running through his head.

"I don't exactly remember," Natsu admitted. He rolled on top of Erza and kissed her again, but Erza pushed his shoulders, pushing him away from her slightly.

"Don't try and distract me from my question Natsu," Erza teased. "How about answer this question for me. Tell me about yourself."

"About myself?" Natsu asked, thinking hard. "Hmm ... I'm four hundred and thirty two years old."

"Demon or human?" Erza asked.

"I was born as a human four hundred and thirty two years ago," Natsu says, leaning down and placing a kiss on Erza's clavicle. "And I've been a demon for four hundred and eleven years. I was dead for twenty one years to say the least."

Natsu started fiddling with the ribbon again. This time he undid it and pulled it off slowly, the ribbon whispering against the fabric of the blouse and casting it off to the side. Natsu attacked Erza's neck again, trailing firey kisses up her neck to nibble behind her ear, causing Erza to gasp.

"How ... did you ... die?" Erza asked between moans, tilting her head to the side to give Natsu better access. Natsu paused and looked at Erza with hard eyes.

"Let's not worry about that now," he sighs. "It'll completely ruin the mood."

He started fingering the blouse's buttons. Slowly he begun to undo the buttons, one after the other, and pulled the blouse apart to reveal Erza's black bra. Erza wasn't always self-conscious of her body - she knew she was beautiful and could have any man she wanted and took to wearing the provocative attire in her battle re-quip armour - but lying here underneath Natsu as he started kissing her neck again, trailing kissing down her throat to her breastbone, Erza couldn't help the blush from spreading across her cheeks.

"You smell nice," Natsu commented, kissing her navel.

Erza flinched, thinking about one of the men obsessed with her, Ichiya. Whenever they saw each other Ichiya would always say, "oh princess, your parfum smells as wonderful as ever" and he always pronounced perfume weird. Ichiya and his annoying exceed friend Nichiya were the only men that made Erza uneasy, causing Erza to attack him and that stupid cat every time she saw him.

It seemed now that Natsu had the same effect on her.

Although she wouldn't attack him every time she saw him. Well, maybe crush his face into her breasts. Erza giggled at the naughty thought. _Giggled._ So unlike Erza!

"What are you giggling at?" Natsu asked, grinning at her.

"Oh, nothing."

Erza cupped Natsu's cheeks and pulled him to her, kissing him with a force that would cause even a player to faint. Natsu gasped in surprise at the gesture, tangling his hands in her hair and pushing her down onto her back. Natsu rested his hands on either side of Erza's head and matched her fierceness, moving down her chin to her neck and down her sternum. Erza's back arched off the mattress as Natsu kissed between her breasts and down to her navel.

"Natsu ~" Erza moaned, flipping them over so that Natsu was lying on his back. Erza unzipped the jacket and pulled it off, running her hands over his chiseled chest, kissing down his stomach like Natsu did to her. Their heavy breathing and shaky moans filled the air as they shared kisses on their lips or somewhere else on each other's body.

They had completely removed all their clothes at some point. Erza pulled Natsu closer to her, trying to get at least some friction on her body and wrapped her legs around Natsu's hips, pushing him closer to her.

"Take me," Erza breathed against his mouth, taking him by surprise. Natsu pulled away from where he was nibbling her collarbone and stared down at her. She could see the lust reflected in his onyx eyes, knew that the same lust was reflected in her own brown eyes.

"Are you sure?" Natsu asked, his voice hoarse. Erza nodded, sure of herself. She knew that she'll give herself to this man, both her body and her soul. She'll let Natsu taint her with his darkness and she taint Natsu with her light.

Natsu leaned down and kissed her again, his hands trailing down to her breasts and cupped them. Erza cried out with a hint of a chuckle as she thought that if it were a different man he won't live to see another day.

Natsu leaned down and licked the left nipple, sucking it into his mouth and at the same time messaging the right one. Natsu enjoyed every moan that came out of Erza, each one growing louder as he went at it faster, switching every now and then so that each of Erza's breats got the same treatment as the other.

" _Nngh ..._ your mouth is so talented Natsu," Erza moaned, pulling Natsu's head away from her bust to kiss him. "So are your fingers. Why don't you use them for something else?"

Natsu tilted his head to the side, wondering what Erza was talking about. Erza took his hand and guided it down her body towards the heat between her legs and pushed herself down on his finger. Erza gasped as Natsu's finger slid up her and let go of Natsu's hand to clutch at his back. Natsu loved the feeling around his finger, warm and wet with arousal. Natsu curled his finger, brushing against something deep down inside her that caused Erza to cry out in intense pleasure. Natsu smirked and hit that spot again and again, adding another finger as he thrusted his fingers, curling them against her sweet spot over and over again.

 _"N-N-Natsu_!" Erza moaned, her body shuddering with pleasure.

Natsu suddenly withdrew his fingers, causing Erza to groan from the sudden loss, and Natsu got down on his stomach in between her legs, pushing her legs further apart. Natsu licked her entrance, loving her taste, and sucked on the clits, licking up Erza's juices. Erza was a moaning mess under him, filling Natsu with pride that it was him who was causing her to moan like that.

Wishing to hear more Natsu thrust his tongue into her, swirling his tongue around the wet walls and pulled back out to suck on the clits again. Erza wrapped her legs around Natsu's head and pulled him closer to her centre, wanting him to go deeper. Natsu thrusted his tongue in her as deep as it could go, licking up her walls and savouring Erza's taste.

Suddenly Erza pulled him away from her centre and gently pushed him onto his back and straddled his thighs, resting her knees on either side of his hips. Erza caressed Natsu's chest as she leaned forward and kissed his right pectoral, kissing left to the left one and then kissed down his chest to his navel. Erza moved down to his aching shaft and kissed the head, gently mouthing down the veined length and back up.

"Let me pleasure you now Natsu," Erza whispered, taking the head into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head and over the slit. Natsu cried out at the sudden heat around him and he grasped her head and subconsciously bucked his hips up. Erza pulled off of him and pushed back his hips. "Let me do all the work, just lay back and relax."

It wasn't easy but Natsu tried to keep still. Erza took him into her mouth again and slid down the throbbing shaft, taking him as far as she could go. Her soft fingers stroked whatever wouldn't fit in her mouth as she bobbed her head, pulling up and sucking on the head before ramming down on him again, devouring him, ravaging him and possessing him fully. Natsu cried out in pleasure and a new smell filled the air and Natsu realised it was his own pre-cum which Erza gulped down, enjoying the bitter taste that was Natsu.

"E-E-Erza, I-I-I'm gonna ... _nnngh_ ... cum," Natsu cried out.

Erza suddenly pulled off his erection, causing Natsu to cry out protests and Erza smirked down at him.

"I don't want you to cum just yet," she purred.

Erza grabbed Natsu's erection firmly and positioned the head against her entrance. Bracing herself with her hand against Natsu's chest she rammed herself down. They both moaned, Erza at the filling going deep inside her and Natsu at the wet walls clenching around him. Erza placed her other hand on Natsu's chest and rocked her hips up around and pulled up until only the head was left in her and rammed down again.

Natsu extended his arm and stroked Erza's cheek as she rode him, his touch gentle compared to Erza's fierce movements. Erza leaned into his touch and kissed his palm and cried out when she thrusted his shaft up against a bundle of nerves that made her see stars.

Natsu pushed Erza onto her back and kissed her as he rammed into her in a new position, going deeper and harder. Erza moaned into Natsu's mouth as he pulled his shaft out to the tip and rolled his hips forward, penetrating her deeper.

Natsu set up a pace, thrusted into her deeper and faster, pulling her legs over his shoulders. Erza threw her head back and cried out as Natsu rammed into her harder and faster with each thrust, possessing her deeper. They both knew they were both near their peak. Erza cried out a crescendo as she hit her orgasm, her walls clenching around Natsu tight.

" _Naaaaaaattttsssuuu!"_ Erza cried out, her voice echoing throughout the cave.

Natsu closed his eyes right and thrusted in hard and long and gushed out, filling Erza up to the brim, screaming her name as he rocked through his own orgasm.

Erza's eyes opened wide at the sight before her. Natsu had shifted into his Etherious form, his horns standing up tall and proud on each side of his head and his wings expanded to their full length. But they weren't made out of fire like before but were leathery, like a true dragon, with shimmering colours of green, blue and purple along them, shining like diamonds. Erza had never seen anything so beautiful in her life, her eyes wide as she stared at the mesmerising sight in front of her.

Natsu collapsed on top of her, shifting back into his human form and resting against her breast, his breathing hard. Erza stroked her fingers through Natsu's sweaty hair, sighing in happiness and kissing his scalp.

"I love you," she whispered.

Natsu looked up at her and pecked her lips and pulled out of her.

"I love you too," he whispered, closing his eyes and was instantly asleep.

Erza smiled a peaceful smile and closed her eyes too, and she too were asleep.

* * *

Erza woke up to absolute bliss.

She was lying across Natsu's chest, Natsu's calm breathing the only sounds that could be heard in the small cave. Erza listened to Natsu's heartbeat, enjoying the precious _ba-thump, ba-thump_ with a happy sigh. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened between them. Their love had only grown last night, had become stronger and more beautiful than before. This wasn't like the smutty books she secretly read under the candlelight in her chambers. This was real, pure bliss. Something that couldn't be captured perfectly in writing.

Natsu had looked truly mesmerising last night. During their climax he had unconsiously shifted into his Etherious form, his wings extending to their full length. But instead of being made out of flames like when they first met they had sparkled as if they had been covered in diamonds, blue, red, green and purple light mixed together coming from his wings. He had looked more like an angel than a demon in that blissful moment, truly mesmerising. Erza wondered if that would happen every time during their passionate moments like that one.

Erza leaned up and gazed at Natsu's face, taking in everything about him and memorising his appearance. He looked so peaceful, his salmon locks falling across his forehead which was glistened with sweat, the sensual curve of his lips that Erza was compelled to kiss. Natsu, probably sensing her eyes on him, stirred slightly, his eyelids opening to reveal the onyx eyes that captivated Erza every time she looked into them.

"Morning," Natsu yawned, not bothering to cover his mouth and giving her a clear view of his sharp canines. They weren't as sharp as his teeth became in his Etherious form, but they were sharper than regular human's teeth. Erza found herself fingering his teeth, causing Natsu to flinch in surprise.

"Wha' are you 'oing?" Natsu asked, his words muffled from having his mouth opened and not closing to speak properly.

"I'm just surprised how sharp your teeth are," Erza admitted, pulling her hands away from his mouth.

"Really? It's a Dragon Slayer thing," Natsu admitted, running his tongue over his canines. "We take on the characteristics of a dragon: sharp teeth, a keen sense of smell, etc. I'm more like a dragon than the other Dragon Slayers: my Etherious form looks like an actual dragon. Well, apart from Acknowledger, who can _turn_ into a dragon. An ugly-ass dragon at that."

"Why do you call him that?" Erza asked.

"When I was younger I had trouble saying his name properly and took to calling him that," Natsu told her, circling his finger around her bare shoulder, causing her to shiver under the gentle touch. "I can pronounce it easily now but I still call him 'Acknowledger' to stir him up."

"You are one sassy man Natsu," Erza teased. Then Erza remembered something that Natsu told her to do last night and decided to question him about it "By the way, why did you make me think up a fake name? I don't mind being called Erza Knightwalker - it sounds quite cool really - but why?"

"Incase when we send letters to each other and someone else that isn't us reads it they won't exactly know it's us," Natsu explains. "When you send me a letter sign it 'Knightwalker' and I'll sign mine 'Dragion'. Plus, if we ever meet in disguise, try and come up with a personality that's opposite to your own."

"Hmm, like an opposite counterpart?" Erza asked.

"Yeah ... like an opposite counterpart."

Erza yawned and stretched her arms above her head as Natsu sat up and reached for his flame print boxers. Erza raised her eyebrows at that.

"Flame print? Really?"

Natsu's face flushed as he struggled to pull the boxers on, Erza giggling at his expression. She stood up and walked over to Natsu who was pulling his pants on, and wrapped her arms around his bare chest. Natsu flushed at the feeling of her breasts pressed into his back.

"You're not going to leave me in here are you?" Erza teased.

"Even if I wanted to I wouldn't be able to leave; we need each other to get out too," Natsu answered.

"That's not really fair, is it?" Erza smirked. Natsu chuckled and went to find the rest of his clothes.

"We need to get back to our rightful places before it gets too suspicious," Natsu says. "Get changed."

"I don't need to get changed," Erza grins. A flash of yellow light illuminated the cave and Natsu hesitantly looked over his shoulder to see Erza dressed in what she had been wearing last night and realised that the clothes that she had taken off last night were no longer on the ground.

"What? Did you think I had thousands of the same clothes?" Erza asked, noticing Natsu's look.

"I didn't know you could re-quip actual clothes."

"You thought that re-quip was only for armour?" Erza asked.

"Yes," Natsu admitted.

Erza laughed and took Natsu's hand, pulling him towards the entrance of the cage.

"C'mon, let's go."

* * *

"Good morning princess," the many maids greet Erza as she walked out of her room, standing against the wall as Erza walked passed them. "King Makarov wishes to see you in the throne room!"

Erza tried to hide her nervousness as she nodded to the maids and headed for the throne room. Did her father suspect what happened last night between her and Natsu? Did he somehow know that Erza snuck out.

Erza walked into the throne room where King Makarov was sitting on top of a table beside a map, holding his staff. Gray was also in the room (fully clothed, too!), leaning against the wall and looking like he was going to fall asleep. Erza was surprised to see Lucy, looking fierce with the Fairy Tail emblem on the back of her right hand and a tattoo on her left arm; and Juvia Lockster, Princess of the Water People, who was too busy staring at Gray with sparkling eyes to pay much attention to anything else.

"Erza," King Makarov sighs. "It seems that Pantherlily has betrayed us."

Erza froze, not expecting that. "What do you mean?"

"He's gone to Alvarez's side," Makarov says, jumping off the table and turning to the window beside the table. "So I did some research on Alvarez and Emperor Spriggan and found out something interesting: Spriggan is actually the Black Wizard Zeref."

Erza already knew that but pretended to be as surprised as Gray and Lucy (Juvia was still staring at Gray and not paying attention to anything).

"And I've also learnt that Zeref's only weakness is his younger brother, who is also the demon E.N.D. as you probably already know," Makarov went on.

"The demon that bit me and killed my mother?" Lucy asked, cracking her fists. "I'll rip his head off with my bare hands."

"Woah, wouldn't want to get on that woman's bad side," Gray says, sounding impressed.

"Love rival," Juvia hissed.

"So I've decided that the four of you will be going on a mission," Makarov says, turning to the four of them. "There is this crystal on Tenrou Island called the Teneou Jade. Legend says that if you crush it and cover a sword in it it'll kill any demon, including E.N.D. I want you to go retrieve that jade."

"We will not fail," Gray says with a devilish smirk.

"Put some clothes on!" Lucy shouted, punching him in the cheek and causing Juvia to lash out at her, the two girls starting a cat fight. Gray rubbed his cheek and looked down to see that he had unconsiously stripped again.

"Ah! Where are my clothes!" Gray yelled, looking around desperatly. Makarov sighs and looks at Erza.

"Erza, I trust you the most so I'll give you the task of killing E.N.D. Would you be able to do that?"

Erza gulped and nodded hesitantly, sweat dropping.

"O-of c-course," she stutters. Makarov nodded and went to try and break up the fight between Lucy and Juvia. Erza turned away so that they wouldn't be able to see the tears forming in her eyes.

How was she supposed to kill Natsu after what happened between them?


	11. Chapter 10

"Natsu, what are you doing?" Zeref asked his brother.

Natsu was in the regeneration room with Lamy, typing some things on a lacrima keyboard as Lamy helped him do ... something. Inside one of the regeneration pod, floating in a green bubbly liquid, was a creature that looked like a baby dragon with red scales, a pink underbelly and pink small wings.

"I'm making a new Etherious, what does it look like?" Natsu asked half-heartily, not looking at his brother as he approached him.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for you to make a new demon?" Zeref asked, crossing his arms and looking up at the demon with raised eyebrows. "Remember what happened with Rier?"

"The rhyming wasn't that bad really," Natsu shrugged. "Rier have helped me with writing a poem."

Zeref couldn't imagine Natsu writing a poem or even holding a pen without stabbing anyone.

"Why would you want to write a poem? Never mind that, I was talking about the pranking."

"I'm making her an angel," Natsu says dismissively. He typed some more on the keyboard, hitting random keys. Zeref wondered if Natsu was even paying attention. Lamy, on the other hand, was staring at the demon with distaste, her bunny ears flopping down.

"Can't I give her some longer horns and make her face more twisted with a few warts here and there?" Lamy pleaded.

Natsu clearly did not like that. Eyes flashing red like fire he pushed Lamy's head into the keys, crushing her face in the process.

"You're not doing anything to her!" Natsu growled. "You're just helping me."

Zeref watched as the keyboard around Lamy's head starting sparking, the blue-green sparks travelling up the machine and illuminating the regeneration pod in a golden light. Natsu, eyes back to normal, looked up at the glowing regeneration pod with wide eyes.

"Uh-oh."

The regeneration pod blew up, sending the three people—well, the two demons and the immortal human— in the room flying into a wall, dirt and debris falling down from the roof. Zeref, who was unharmed thanks to his immortal body, stepped away from the cracked wall and stared at the shattered regeneration pod with wide eyes, which later went narrowed with annoyance.

"Natsu, you're going to be making me a new regeneration pod as well as a new basement as punishment for destroying the regeneration room," Zeref says, turning to his dazed brother who was lying on top of a pile of rubble, his eyes spinning. Natsu moaned something in pain in response.

" **Natsu, you're going to be making me a new regeneration pod as well as a new basement as punishment for destroying the regeneration room**."

Zeref turned to see the demon that Natsu was trying to create standing in front of him, looking up at him with brown eyes.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Zeref asked.

" **Sorry, did you say something**?" the demon repeated. Zeref's eyes turned red in annoyance.

"Stop copying me!" Zeref screamed at the female demon.

" **Stop copying me**!" the female demon copied in the same tone as Zeref.

Zeref was trembling in annoyance, his curse threatening to push itself out of him. Zeref tried to calm himself down as he turned to Natsu and Lamy, who had recovered and were rubbing their heads. Natsu looked up at his brother and froze at his expression of death.

"Natsu," Zeref grounded out. "Do something about this _thing_ before I loose hold of my curse and kill everyone in Alvarez."

" **Natsu, do something about this** _ **thing**_ **before I loose hold of my curse and kill everyone in Alvarez**."

Zeref growled and rushed out of the regeneration room to calm himself down. Natsu stumbled towards the baby demon and knelt in front of it.

"So you repeat everything people say?" Natsu asked.

" **So you repeat everything people say**?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

" **I'll take that as a yes**."

Natsu held his palm out in front of the demon and a red magic circle appeared. The demon transformed into a red and pink pendant and Natsu put it on, setting it so that the pendant was beside Rier's pendant.

"Master, why did you create that demon?" Lamy asked.

"Rier needs a girlfriend," was Natsu's response.

* * *

 _Erza,_

 _I made this demon for you so that you would be able to send letters to me if you want. This demon doesn't have a name yet so it'll be up to you to give her a name._

 _~Dragion_

 _P.S. she repeats everything you say so don't get irritated_

Erza looked up at the red and pink demon who was flying around her room. She smiled at the demon that resembled a baby dragon and held her hand out towards it.

"Ember," Erza sighed, deciding to name the baby dragon demon thingie after her mother.

" **Ember** ," the baby dragon demon repeated. This was what Natsu had warned her about, that the demon would repeat everything she says.

A knock sounds on the door and Gray's voice sounds through the door. "Erza, are you ready yet?"

"Hold on Gray!" Erza called. She held her palm out towards Ember like Natsu did towards Rier and a pinkish-reddish magic circle appears and Ember turned into a red and pink pendant necklace that Erza put on. Erza opened the door and Gray looks at the pendant.

"Since when did you have a pendant?" Gray asked, blushing when he realised that the pendant was burried in Erza's cleavage. Erza smirked at her brother's expression.

"I've had it for a while, I just decided to wear it now. Let's go."

"Gray-Sama," Juvia says, appearing beside Gray. "Juvia is ready to go now too. So's Lucy-San."

"Let's go find this crystal," Lucy declares, appearing beside Juvia. She had a few silver as well as gold keys attached to her belt that Erza hadn't seen before. "I've gathered contracts with new spirits that would help us with our journey."

* * *

" _Urg_ ... I should have worn my other boots," Lucy complained as she waded in waist-deep water behind Gray and Erza as Juvia swam beside her in her water-body.

"Would you stop complaining princess," Gray says, looking at her over his shoulder. He pulled his shirt off and threw it away, which Juvia (in her regular body) caught and held it to her chest like an over-obsessed fan girl.

Which she kind of _was_.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Lucy screamed, a dark aura surrounding her. She leaped out of the water and wrapped her legs around Gray's body and dug her elbows into Gray's temples. "One of my forty eight torture techniques: Screwdrive Crush!"

"Alright! Alright! I won't call you 'Princess' anymore!" Gray screamed, trying to pull Lucy off of him.

"Did you hear that?" Erza asked, holding her hand up to silence Lucy and Gray.

"Hear what?" Lucy asked. "All I hear is Gray's constant whining."

A hissing noise came to their ears and they all froze, listening for the source of the noise. Above the hissing they could hear splashing, hinting that the creature was in the water.

"What is that?" Juvia asked.

In front of the group the water seemed to rise, spraying the group with more water as it cleared off the beast. It resembled a pink snake with long fangs, purple markings across its head and dragon-like wings. It hissed at them, dropping rock sized drool down onto them. Erza jumped out of the way and lucky she did because the place she was standing in completely disappeared, later being replaced by more water.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Lucy yelled, jumping off Gray's back.

"I think it's a basilisk," Gray says, rubbing his temples. "Don't look it in the eyes and don't let it drool on you!"

Erza grabbed her spear that was attached to her back and transformed it into its Mel Force form and sent a tornado at it. The basilisk flew through the air and crashed into the ground a few feet away from them, creating a huge wave to tower over them. Juvia manipulated the water away from them towards the basilisk as it got up and covered it with her water shield. Gray stepped forward and froze the water, trapping the basilisk in ice.

"Did we defeat it?" Lucy asked.

"I don't think so," Erza sighs, pointing. They all look to see the ice surrounding the basilisk cracking upwards before shattering, the basilisk giving out an enraged roar as it opened its mouth, a green ball of light developing in its mouth. Erza and Gray jump out of the way of the acid spit, Lucy had already ran a distance away from the basilisk. She pulled a gold key off her belt and held it up.

" **Open, Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquaries!** "

A mermaid with blue eyes that seem to have no pupils, light blue hair that reaches up to her waist and a royal blue fish-tail appears. She was wearing a dark blue bikini top, a gold belt and a headband on her forehead. She was holding an urn in her hands which she was using to splash water over her head.

"Aquaries, use Water Pillar on that snake!" Lucy demands, pointing at the basilisk that was dodging assaults from Erza's Ten Commandments Spear that she kept changing forms to attack.

" _Tch_." Aquaries glares at Lucy who glared back at the floating mermaid.

"Did you just say 'tch' to me?!" Lucy demanded.

"Listen here Blondie, if you ever treat me like a Pokémon again I'll change our contract to only Wednesdays," Aquaries warns. Lucy 'tchs' the mermaid who started pulling the water into her urn, swinging around in a circle as she collected the water. She then pointed the urn at the basilisk and a pillar of water rose from underneath it, throwing the basilisk into the air and causing it to crash into the water again.

" **Re-Quip: Flight Armour!** "

Erza Re-quipped into her Flight Armour and sped towards the basilisk, swishing her sword across its face and speeding away from the acid blood that fell around the basilisk as it roared in pain, writhing on the ground before rising up.

"I've blinded it so we don't have to worry about not looking it directly in the eye but be careful of its acid saliva," Erza tells them as she Re-quipped into her usual battle armour.

"Good, it's easier to fight now," Gray laughs, doing his usual Ice Make hand work. " **Ice Make: Cannon!** "

Gray moulded a cannon out of ice and shot a ball of water at the basilisk, hitting it in the face and causing it to shriek in pain at the burn. He did that again and again as Aquaries and Juvia blended their Water Magic together to attack the basilisk.

" **Re-Quip: Morning Star Armour!** "

Erza Re-quipped into her Morning Star Armour and slashed her twin swords at the basilisk's body, jumping out of the way of the blood. The basilisk turned its head towards Erza and opened its mouth, the same green light building up in its mouth again. Erza lifted her twin swords up to shield herself but Gray ran in front of her just as the acid beam shot from the basilisk's mouth.

"Gray!" Erza and Lucy both shouted.

"Gray-Sama!" Juvia shouted.

The beam filled the air with a green light, causing them all to shield their eyes from the blinding light. When the light was gone and they thought it was safe to look they uncovered their eyes and sighed a breath of relief. Gray had conjured up an ice shield which had protected him from the blast but it looked like the acid beam had partially melted the shield. They looked up at the basilisk and realised it was charging another acid beam that Gray wouldn't have enough time to mould up an ice shield again.

"We're going to die!" Juvia shouts in fear. She suddenly grasped Gray's arm, causing him to stagger to the side in surprise. "Juvia would die beside her beloved Gray-Sama!"

"Juvia -"

"Get into a line behind me," Erza ordered. They quickly complied and Erza charged the lazers on her twin swords just when the basilisk shot an acid beam at them. Erza flicked her wrists and the laser beams hit the acid beam, reflecting it to opposite sides. Erza Re-quipped into her Flight Armour and sped towards the basilisk and jumped into the air beside it, slashing her sword down and severing its head. Gray moulded a shield to protect them from its acid blood and Erza dropped to the ground, her back to the basilisk which slumped forward, it's head dropping to the ground beside Erza.

Omake 2

Summary: Natsu is bored and no one will play with him. So he starts annoying everyone until they're forced to play with him. Set five months after first omake.

"Zewef-Nii! I'm bored!" Natsu complained as he flopped down on Zeref, who was lying on the ground, his arms behind his head and asleep, who awoke when Natsu landed on him with an 'Oof'. "I want to play!"

"Natsu, it's the middle of the night. You should be asleep," Zeref groaned, pulling his toga over Natsu. Natsu grumbled something but didn't complain. He closed his eyes, attempting to sleep.

"I'm not sleepy though," Natsu says, flinging Zeref's toga off him and jumping onto the ground. Zeref groaned again. It seemed that death, twenty one years passing and then becoming a demon didn't change Natsu's hyperactive personality despite Natsu being a sick child when he was alive.

"Go play with Acnologia then," Zeref sighs, turning over onto his side. He heard Natsu run off to something and a second later he heard a shout and Natsu whining to Acnologia that he was bored and wanted to play. Zeref rolled over to face them, interested on what was going to happen to Acnologia if he refused to play with Natsu. Last week Natsu had burnt his clothes off. The week before that Natsu had stuck spiders in Acnologia's bed. And the week before that he had been thrown off of a cliff.

" _Urg_ ... watch this," Acnologia grumbled, getting to his feet and walking away from his bed. His form begun to shift, expanding and growing. He grew a tail and a pair of wings until he was standing over Natsu in his dragon form, a black and blue one.

"Wow," Natsu says in awe.

" **I can turn into a dragon** ," Acnologia tells him arrogantly.

"You turn into an ugwy-ass dwagon," Natsu says blankly.

Acnologia shifted back into his human form and glowered at Natsu, not noticing the dark aura coming off from Zeref. Zeref stood up and walked over to Natsu, kneeling beside him and turning Natsu to face him.

"Huh?" Acnologia tilted his head to the side, wondering if Natsu was in trouble. If he was Acnologia couldn't wait to see what Zeref would do to him. If it was anything like the ones Zeref gave to him, Acnologia would love to see it done to Natsu instead of him.

"Natsu, where did you learn that word?" Zeref asked, his voice calm despite the dark aura coming off him.

"Which word Zewef-Nii?" Natsu asked innocently.

"'Ass,'" Zeref answered, not liking saying that word in front of Natsu.

"Acknowledger," Natsu answered. "He taught me a lot of bad words. Want to hear them? Fu -"

Zeref closed his eyes and turned to face Acnologia, who gulped. "Acnologia," Zeref hissed, opening his eyes, which were now red with his anger.

"Oh fuck."

" **Death: Orb.** "

A black orb formed in Zeref's palm.

"Ooh, a balloon!" Natsu gasps in excitement as Zeref threw the Death Orb at Acnologia, who screamed and jumped out of the way. The tree behind him a few yards away was destroyed when the Death Orb hit it. Zeref continued to throw Death Orbs at Acnologia, who ran away screaming as Natsu kept asking Zeref to give him a 'balloon' and to stop giving them all to 'Acknowledger'.


	12. Chapter 11

Natsu sat on Acnologia's back, Happy in his lap and Wendy and Carla beside him, Sting, Lector, Rogue and Frosch behind him and Gajeel, Pantherlily and Ailas arguing somewhere in the distance. Natsu was beginning to get annoyed at Gajeel and the two exceeds and was about to lash out at them if they didn't stop.

Why was Natsu and the other Dragon Slayers going out with the exceeds you ask? Well ...

* * *

" _Natsu, did you get that horrible demon out of here?" Zeref demanded._

 _"Yes Zeref-Nii, the demon is gone," Natsu sighed, pulling a dead guard that hadn't escaped the castle in time when Zeref's contradiction curse went off._

 _"Good," Zeref sighs, turning away from the poor, unfortunate dead guard. "I got word from our spy in Fairy Tail -"_

 _"There's a spy in Fairy Tail?" Natsu interrupted, dropping the dead guard disgracefully._

 _"Yes, there is a spy in Fairy Tail," Zeref sighed, rubbing his temples. "Anyway, they said that King Makarov had sent them to go get a crystal called the Tenrou Jade from an island called Tenrou Island."_

 _"Yeah, so?" Natsu asked, grabbing hold of the dead guard's legs again._

 _"If they retrieve this jade and crush it onto a blade, that would be able to kill any demon, including you."_

 _Natsu dropped the dead guard again in shock._

 _"They're trying to kill me?" Natsu asked._

 _"It seems so yes," Zeref sighed. "The spy said that Princess Erza Scarlet was given the task of killing you because she had faced you once before and survived."_

 _Natsu looked away from his brother, instead focusing on the dead guard (not a good sight but it was better than looking at his brother). Erza was ordered to kill him? He knew that Erza wouldn't do it, not after what they had done together, but if it was to prove herself to her father than Natsu would allow her to kill him. What a better way to die, the face of your love being the only thing you see as you die._

 _"However I won't let you die again so I'm sending the Flying Dragon Squad to get to Tenrou Island and collect the Tenrou Jade before they do," Zeref says, beginning to walk away. "And if you come in contact with the fairies, deal with them."_

* * *

"Hey Natsu, are you OK?" Happy asks, noting the far away look on Natsu's face. Natsu jolted out of his thoughts and smiled sadly down at his blue exceed friend.

"I'm fine, just thinking," he admits. It was supposed to be a harmless thing - everyone gets lost in their own thoughts sometimes - so Natsu wasn't expecting the harsh event.

"Natsu's thinking!" Happy yelled in mock horror, summoning his wings and flying into the air, grabbing his face. "The E.N.D. is coming!"

"Gihihi, it's not my E.N.D. that's coming cat," Gajeel snickers.

"Hehe, the world is coming to an E.N.D.," Acnologia laughs.

"Tom cat, Gajeel and Acnologia, stop this worthless chatter," Carla says with her arms crossed.

"Carla, the world is E.N.D.-ing!" Happy sniggers behind a paw. "Have some fish! Please!"

"Tom Cat, I told you before, I'm not interested in fish."

"Carla still won't except my fish! When would this E.N.D?"

"Happy, enough with the E.N.D. jokes!" Natsu snapes.

"Pffft, Natsu is going to E.N.D. us all Rogue," Sting sniggers to his brother.

"Sting, enough, you're not funny," Rogue sighs.

"We're going to E.N.D!" Acnologia, Happy, Gajeel and Sting all announce dramatically.

In a surge of fire Natsu was in his Etherious form, his eyes red and snarling like an animal at the Dragon Slayers, who all begged their exceeds to fly them away, which their exceeds did, leaving Wendy and Carla, who Natsu wasn't angry at, and Acnologia, who couldn't go anywhere because Natsu, Wendy and Carla were on his back (Rogue and Frosch went with Sting and Lector).

"Natsu-San, are you alright?" Wendy asked. Natsu shifted back to his human form and sat down beside Wendy.

"I'm fine now that the jokes have E.N.D.-ed," Natsu grins, not being able to help himself and throw in an E.N.D. joke himself.

"I think we've made it to Tenrou Island," Wendy says, standing up. "Carla."

"Are you sure you want to do this Child?" Carla asked, summoning her wings. "You shouldn't be doing stuff like this."

"Carla, I chose to stay with Natsu-San," Wendy tells her. Carla sighs and flies Wendy towards the island. Natsu shifted into his Etherious form and flew to a random spot on the island.

"'Do you even know where we're going?' my mistress asks in annoyance."

"Lucy, if you can't be bothered to walk by yourself than don't come," Gray scoffs.

"'Gray, put some pants on,' my mistress demands angrily," Hologium says, walking behind them with Lucy inside him. Gray looked down and realised that he was only wearing his boxers. When the hell did he remove his pants?

"Damn, and I was told by a stupid clock!" Gray grunts in annoyance.

"Don't worry Gray-Sama, Juvia picked up your pants for you," Juvia says, holding out Gray's pants to him with hearts in her eyes. Gray, not questioning why Juvia had his pants, took them and put them on.

"We're here now, but where is this jade thing?" Gray asked.

"Try going deeper into the island," a all-too familiar voice says.

They all whirled around and Erza gasped when she saw Natsu sitting on a log, a blue cat sitting beside him with a fish in his paws. Gray narrowed his eyes at Natsu, trying to place where he had seen him before, before realisation got him.

"You're E.N.D!" he yells, getting into his stance to cast a spell.

"No I'm not," Natsu says, crossing his arms and glaring at Gray.

"You are! You look like him, minus the horns, wings and markings all over your body!" Gray shouts. "Ice Make: Floor!"

"Fire Dragon: Roar!"

Gray's and Natsu's attacks hit each other, Natsu's fire breath overpowering Gray's ice, causing steam to rise from where the ice had been a second ago. Natsu had a large grin on his face as he jumped off the log.

"I'm not a demon! I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer!" Natsu announced.

"No, you're a stupid Flame Brain idiot," Gray snaps.

"What did you just call me Ice Princess?"

"I'm a prince, ash for brains!"

"Ice stripper!"

"Flame breath bastard!"

"Perverted Popsicle!"

Natsu and Gray pushed their foreheads together and started throwing insults between each other, their magic threatening to explode out of them. Erza, who was trembling in silent rage, trudged up to them and punched them both on top their heads, sending them crashing into the ground with large, throbbing bumps on their heads.

"Would you two stop fighting!" Erza snapped. She knew that she had to pretend not to know Natsu so she asked, "pinky, tell me your name."

"My hair is salmon, not pink!" Natsu shouted, getting to his feet and rubbing his throbbing head. "My name is Natsu Dragn - Dragion."

Erza wasn't really surprised that Natsu had used that fake name he usually did when sending letters to Erza.

"I'm Erza Scarlet, this is my brother Gray Fullbuster," Erza smiles kindly at him.

Natsu raised his eyebrows at the Ice Make Wizard. "He's your brother? He doesn't even have the same last name as you and he looks nothing like you."

"Actually, Gray was adopted," Erza explained. "His real parents - King Silver and Queen Mika from the Ice Kingdom - were killed when a demon called Deliora attacked. Gray was the only one who survived, and he was found by my father and he took Gray in."

"Ice Kingdom?" Natsu asked, vaguely remembering when Deliora had a tantrum and went out on a destroying spree because Natsu refused to 'play' him once (honestly, Deliora's idea of 'play' was 'destroy'). "So you are an Ice Princess."

"I'm an Ice Prince you stupid Flame Brain!" Gray yelled, causing Erza to smash him in the head.

"Don't yell at Natsu Gray," Erza snapped. "Anyway, this is Lucy Heart - Ashley and this is Juvia Lockster."

"Hehe, you actually do look like that demon E.N.D.," Lucy laughs, looking hard at Natsu. Natsu felt an uneasy feeling towards her for some reason. "This is my Torture Technique thirty one: Studly Bomber!"

Lucy wrapped her legs around Natsu's back from the rear and stretched his arms upwards over his head, causing Natsu to cry out in pain. Lucy had a massive grin on her face as she tortured the boy, enjoying the pain on Natsu's face. Gray smirked at Natsu's discomfort.

"Erza-San, help me!" Natsu screamed, trying to throw Lucy off of him. Erza stepped forward to help him but Gray held her back.

"What are you doing Gray!" Erza snapped.

"Let Lucy have her fun," Gray says, biting back a laugh at Natsu's pained expression. "He does look like E.N.D. and he destroyed everything she loved, so let her do this."

Erza sighed and looked back to the two and realised Natsu was crying. She instantly knew that Natsu was pretending to cry - she remembered him saying that he wanted Natsu Dragion to look weak and pathetic, the complete opposite to himself - but despite that she trudged over to them and pulled Lucy off him.

"Lucy, stop bullying Natsu," Erza snapped. Lucy tched and crossed her arms, turning away with a slight blush coating her cheeks. Erza turned to Natsu and asked, "are you OK?"

"My arms are sore," Natsu grimaced, rubbing his aching arms. "Who exactly is she?"

"I'm Lucy Ashley, formerly known as Princess Lucy Heartfilia of Celestial, home of the Celestial Wizards." Lucy's face contorted in suspicion and she leaned in towards Natsu, hands on her hips. "What Kingdom are you from?"

"Alv ... yeah, Alv," Natsu quickly fixed his mistake, thinking about one of the kingdoms in alliance with Alvarez. Hopefully they wouldn't know about the kingdoms in alliances with Alvarez ...

"Wait, isn't that the one of the dark kingdoms in alliance with Alvarez?" Gray asked.

Shit.

"Well, I was a part of Alv but they banished me for being a traitor to them," Natsu lied. "I escaped before they changed their mind and decide to torture me before executing me."

"And what's with the exceed?" Lucy asked, remembering about Happy. Happy looked up from chewing on another fish and summoned his wings and flew up to her.

"I'm Happy! Natsu's friend!" he exclaimed, holding the fish towards Lucy. "Would you like a fish?"

"Ew, no!" Lucy snapped, causing Happy to cry. Happy flew into Natsu's arms, burrying himself in his vest.

"Natsu, Carla and now Lushie won't accept my fish!" Happy cried.

"Don't worry Happy, Lucy and Carla aren't special enough for your fish," Natsu soothed his feline buddy.

"Hey! Just who do you think you are!" Lucy shouts at Natsu, and to Happy she yelled, "don't call me 'Lushie' you stupid cat!"

"Don't yell at us!" Natsu and Happy cried, hiding behind Erza, trembling. The others didn't notice that Natsu was only pretending. Happy wasn't acting.

"Who knew that this Flame Brain was such a wimp," Gray laughed, petting Natsu's shoulder and causing him to flinch and burry his face in Erza's back. "No wonder Alv banished you!"

"Gray-Sama is so dreamy!" Juvia gushes, grabbing her reddened cheeks with heart-shaped eyes.

"A-are you trying to find the Tenrou Jade?" Natsu asked, looking at Gray from over Erza's shoulder.

"That's right, but we can't tell you why exactly," Gray says, beginning to walk away.

"Juvia and her friends are going to use it to kill E.N.D.," Juvia says, still staring at Gray.

"Juvia, why did you tell them?" Gray snapped.

"Oh no, Juvia upset her Gray-Sama!" Juvia cried, creating a flood. Everyone started screaming as they tried to get away from Juvia's flooding tears, Lucy summoning Hologium to hide in because he floated.

"Juvia, stop flooding the place!" Gray yelled.

Juvia instantly stopped crying at her Gray-Sama's request. Natsu, who had been saved by Happy, indicated to his friend to lower them to the ground.

"I know where the Jade is," Natsu says shyly. "It's in the heart of the island."

"Wait - how do you know this?" Gray asked.

"I went on a mission to collect the jade once and I found it, but I was somehow teleported away from there."

"Take us there Flame Brain!" Gray snapped.

"Don't use that tone with me Ice Prick!"

Erza grabbed Natsu's and Gray's ears and pulled them away from each other, causing them both to cry out in pain. She gestured to Natsu to lead them and he did. Erza wondered if Natsu was trying to deceive them or was actually leading them to the thing that could kill him.


	13. Chapter 12

A young Natsu walked alongside Zeref and Acnologia, Zeref staring hard at a tome in his hands and Acnologia looking bored - more bored then usual. Natsu was beyond excited, running around the adult's legs and pouncing onto Acnologia's back and screaming in his ear and being pulled off by Zeref, who was still looking down at the tone.

"Are we there yet?" Natsu screamed into Acnologia's ear, causing him to wince.

"For the two thousand, nine hundred and ninety ninth time, no, just like I told you ten seconds ago," Acnologia snapped.

Natsu pouted as Zeref finally took his eyes off of the tome. He placed it into his robe and pulled Natsu off of Acnologia's back and set him on his shoulder so that he wouldn't annoy Acnologia anymore.

"Ah, Zeref, it feels like it was two weeks ago when you found me by the river with a massive hangover," Acnologia sighed, stretching his arms above his head and yawning.

"Acnologia, it was two weeks ago," Zeref sighed as Natsu sniggered.

"What are you sniggering about?" Acnologia asked the two week old demon boy, his eyes narrowed.

"Acknowledger, are we there yet?" Natsu sniggered. Acnologia's growled in frustration.

"No, we are not there yet!" Acnologia shouted.

"Acnologia, Natsu asked 'are we there yet' three thousand times," Zeref stared.

"Yeah, so?"

"You owe me three thousand jewel."

"I don't have three thousand jewel," Acnologia mumbled.

"Well, go and destroy a kingdom and steal all their jewel," Zeref says. "I'm giving you permission."

Ever since Acnologia started travelling with the Dragneel brothers Zeref had forbidden Acnologia from destroying kingdoms because he was setting a bad example on Natsu.

If you keep destroying kingdoms the way you do, Natsu will surely pick up on them and start destroying them with you, Zeref had said the second day of Natsu's resurrection (that week had been Acnologia's favourite time because the resurrection was still incomplete and Natsu had needed a lot of rest so he was practically sleeping that entire week). And Natsu's too young to be destroying kingdoms.

Acnologia had been sulking that entire week, his hands were itching to destroy a kingdom. He was a Chaos Dragon Slayer, he thirsted for destruction and chaos! He needed to destroy a Kingdom before he went insane! So if Zeref was giving him permission to destroy a Kingdom Acnologia was more than happy to oblige, remembering to offer to babysit Natsu as a thank you, and Zeref knew that Acnologia couldn't stand the brat.

"Zewef-Nii, we are we going?" Natsu asked, realising he had no idea where they were actually going.

"You'll see," Zeref answered.

Over in the distance they could hear the noises of explosions and the crescendo of screaming. Natsu, who could hear it better than Zeref because of his enhanced hearing, looked over his shoulder to see a cloud of smoke rising above the trees, stretching up and wide like a tree. A tree of destruction.

"Of course," Zeref muttered. "Acnologia was too impatient to destroy a Kingdom so he went to the closest one. Between him and Deliora I have no idea who's destroyed more kingdoms."

"Why don't Acknowledger and Deliowa become destwoying buddies?" Natsu suggested. Zeref looked horrified at the very thought.

"No, they would destroy the world," Zeref tells him. "And I want you to see the world as it is now, not in ruins."

* * *

Natsu opened his eyes to find himself laying on his back on the ground, staring up at the black starry sky.

"Just a dream," Natsu whispered, sitting up. The others were asleep on the ground around him, blankets thrown over them. Natsu noticed that Gray had stripped off every single one of his clothes, the blanket the only thing covering him. Juvia was pressed against his side, being a bit too clingy.

Lucy was lying on her front, her Celestial Spirit Plue sleeping beside her with Erza lying on her other side. Happy was sleeping in a tree above them, muttering about fish in his sleep.

As quietly as he could Natsu left the camp sight and headed to the hot spring he smelt nearby. Natsu was surprised that there was actually a hot spring on the island since he saw no volcano. Natsu loved the scent of hot springs, the sweet scent of fire and the bitter smell of water.

The hot spring water was sparkling in the moonlight, the steam rising up to create a cloud over the shimmering surface. It looked calm and inviting.

Natsu stripped out of his clothes and stepped into the water, the hot water kissing his skin as he waded through the water to be at chin height. Natsu closed his eyes and let himself fully relax.

"Natsu?"

Natsu whirled around to see Erza standing in front of the hot spring, still wearing her pajamas and a bad case of bed head.

"What are you doing up?" Natsu asked curiously.

"What are you doing up?" Erza shot back.

"Just a dream from the past," Natsu answered, shrugging his shoulders. "Hey, do you like hot springs?" Erza nodded. "Come in then!"

Natsu was so childish sometimes, Erza found it cute. She laughed and her pajamas disappeared in a flash of golden light and she stepped into the water, her movements making gentle splashing noises as she waded over to Natsu.

Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her gently, savouring in the taste of strawberries and Erza's natural taste. Erza's fingers caressed Natsu's back, sending delicious tingles down Natsu's spine all the way down to his nether regions.

Suddenly Natsu dunked Erza under water, causing a surprise squeak to escape her mouth as Natsu took her by surprise. Natsu laughed at the sound.

"Hahah, you sound like a little girl!" Natsu laughed. "You were like 'kyaaaa!' Hahaha, I've never heard anything better then Acknowledger's cries for mercy! Hahahahaha - AARGH!"

During his uncontrable laughing fit Erza had dunked Natsu herself. Natsu rose from the water, his hair falling into his eyes and dripping down his face.

"You sounded so funny just then too!" Erza laughed. Natsu was mesmerized by Erza's laugh. It was nothing he had ever heard before. It was a mixture of mockery with a musical hint to it, as soft as silk but as hard as a rock, gentle and hard. Natsu could listen to it for all eternity.

Before he knew it Natsu had his arms wrapped around Erza's waist, his forehead pressed against hers. Erza wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck and kissed him gently but sensually. Their wet bodies rubbed against each other's, their skin shining in the moonlight.

"Natsu, I have to tell you something," Erza whispered, hating to break this wonderful mood but she knew she had to.

"Shh." Natsu kissed her forehead and ran his hand through her wet hair as he whispered, "I already know."

Erza pulled away from Natsu and looked up at him in surprise. Natsu's face was serene, his olive eyes shining with their own light. His tanned skin was caught by the moonlight, beautiful and captivating. If Erza had the chance she would have gotten Reedus to paint the sight in front of her, but somehow she thought even Reedus wouldn't be able to catch everything perfectly. Something about Natsu just made it impossible to catch his beauty.

"What, how?" Erza asked, remembering Natsu's comment from before.

"Don't worry about that," Natsu smiles gently, a rare one for Natsu. "Just know that if it comes to it, I'll let you kill me."

"But Natsu -" Erza started to say, but Natsu shut her up with a kiss.

"You two better not be naked," a new voice says.

Natsu and Erza break apart and turn to see Acnologia standing by the hot spring, a look of disgust on his face and Ailas sitting on his shoulder. There were leaves and bits of sticks in his hair and a massive scratch drew down his left eye.

"What the hell happened to you?" Natsu asked.

"I fell down a cliff trying to find you," Acnologia snarls, baring his fanged teeth at Natsu. "Zeref will kill me brutally like a Dragon if any harm came to you! That guy is way too over protective!"

"Well, I still get better things then you," Natsu teased, sticking his tongue out at the other Dragon Slayer. "I'm a Prince and a demon! People fear me!"

"They fear me too!" Acnogia protested.

"Only because you have a scary ass face!"

"What did you say!"

Acnologia jumped into the hot spring and crashed his forehead against Natsu's, growling at Natsu like he was an animal too close to his mate. Natsu also started growling at him too, but it was more for the sake of growling than anything. Erza sighed and exited the hot spring, her naked body exposed to both of the boys, but they were too preocupied with arguing over who was more scary to notice her.

"Sometimes I wonder if they have any hormones," Erza sighed, her armour appearing in a flash of golden light. She turned to the two boys and called, "well, if you two are done arguing over something pointless maybe you should come out of the water and actually do something."

Acnologia and Natsu mumbled something and got out of the water. Acnologia looked at Natsu and pretended to retch.

"Oh god, you are naked," Acnologia groaned in annoyance. Natsu flashed his grin as he pulled his pants on.

"You're just jealous that I have a better body then you," Natsu teased.

Acnologia growled. He was about to attack Natsu when he realised something. Spinning to stare at Erza with mouth gaped open, he pointed at her and said, "you're Princess Erza Scarlet."

"Oh wow, you're not blind," Natsu commented. Acnologia spun around and growled at Natsu like a wild animal.

"Why the hell were you in a hot spring, naked, with the Princess of Fairy Tail?" Acnologia asked, a vein throbbing in his temple.

"You must be seeing things," Natsu sneered. "You're losing your eyesight in your old age."

"Why you—"

As Acnologia was about to attack Natsu—again—Erza smacked their heads together like she did to Gray and Natsu, causing both Dragon Slayers to fall to the ground with groans of pain, a large bump on each of their foreheads.

"Will you two stop fighting!" Erza snapped. "You're as bad as Lucy and Levy Mcgarden back at home!"

Levy Mcgarden...is that the girl from Fairy Tail Gajeel secretly writes songs about? Natsu begun to snigger, thinking about the weight Natsu had over Gajeel if he ever did something.

"Man, she's scary," Acnologia grumbled. "Hey Salamander, are you secretly seeing the Princess of Fairy Tail? I'm going to tell Zeref!"

"If you tell Zeref-Nii about Erza and I, I'll tell him about that woman you were infatuated with two hundred years ago!" Natsu threatened.

Acnologia's eyes widened in horror. "You wouldn't."

"Oh yes I will~!" Natsu sing-songed. "We were in Misty Village—"

"—it was Mystic Village—"

"—and Zeref-Nii was angry at you because you...did something—"

"—I gouged your eye out because you were annoying me, and it was the bloody bestest thing I've done—"

"—oh yes now I remember, and it hurt too. Yeah, Zeref-Nii was angry with you so he banned you from alcohol for ten years and you, being you, snuck to the nearest bar where you had a one night stand with the barmaid. And if I tell Zeref-Nii that you had a one night stand with the barmaid he'll know you disobeyed him and went to get a drink. And you know as well as me Zeref-Nii won't go gentle on you because you lied to him for two hundred years!"

"Fine, fine," Acnologia sighed.

Gray, Lucy and Juvia appeared then, stopping in shock when they saw Acnologia. Since they've never seen Acnologia in human form—they didn't even know he had a human form—they didn't know who he was.

"Who the hell are you?" Lucy demanded.

"This is Ac...ny!" Natsu told her.

A vein throbbed in Acnologia's temple. "DID YOU JUST CALL ME ACNE FLAME-ASS!" he roared.

"Well, that is your name," Natsu chuckled. Acnologia growled but sniffed the air, an unfamiliar scent catching his attention. He knew Natsu smelt it too because he looked up at the tree where a slender woman was sitting, watching them. She had long purplish hair and purple eyes. And she was holding a green stone in her hand that she was throwing up in the air and catching it like a tennis ball.

"She has the Tenrou Jade!" Acnologia pointed out the obvious.


	14. Chapter 13

"She's got the Tenrou Jade!" Acnologia exclaimed, pointing up at the woman.

"No shit Sherlock," Natsu sniggered.

"What did you say?!"

Acnologia and Natsu started growling at each other, another fight brewing in the air, until Erza bashed their heads together, stopping the fight before it even started.

The woman smirked and bought the orb to be eye level with her, turning it around as if she was getting a better look at it and as if she thought it was interesting.

"This is the Tenrou Jade huh?" the woman asks mockingly. "I thought it was my Arc of Time Orb."

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu demanded.

"You may call me Ultear Milkavich," the woman answers.

Natsu sweat drops, his face twisting in confusion. "Ul...ti...mate Milk...sand...wich?" Natsu tried.

"Not even close," Happy sighed from his perch on Natsu's head.

"DO YOU ONLY EVER THINK ABOUT FOOD?!" Acnologia roared, turning to Natsu, sweat dropping like crazy and his face turning red.

"Why do you have the Tenrou Jade?" Erza demanded, unsheathing her spear and pointing it up at Ultear in its default form.

"Hello Princess Erza Scarlet," Ultear says, smirking. "And Princess Lucy Heartfilia, Prince Gray Fullbuster and Princess Juvia Lockster."

"MY NAME IS NOT LUCY HEARTFILIA ANYMORE!" Lucy yelled, her face turning red with anger. "I'VE LEFT THAT ALL BEHIND! MY NAME IS LUCY ASHLEY NOW!"

Lucy grabbed another golden key and held it up toward Ultear with a wild look in her brown eyes. Natsu retreated behind Erza, not wanting to be the one that look was directed at. Lucy could be scary — not as scary as Erza — but scary.

"And..." Ultear looks over at Natsu, raising an eyebrow as she studied him. Natsu shifted from foot to foot, wanting to jump into a volcano and stay there. Lava couldn't kill him — a volcano was like a nice hot bath for Natsu — and it would make a great hiding place for him because he knew no one could follow him into one. "Who are you?"

"Natsu Dragion," Natsu squeaked. Gray hid a laugh with a cough. Natsu glared at him, itching to punch him in the face, burn his clothes off and push him off a cliff.

Well, if Natsu did burn Gray's clothes off the Ice Wizard surely wouldn't mind it. He'll just be annoyed that he'll have to buy more clothes for himself.

"So, why exactly do you want the Tenrou Jade?" Ultear asked, spinning it on her finger.

"Ain't telling you that!"

"The Tenrou Jade is a very powerful object," Ultear explained. "It can break any curse—even the ones created by a god—and it can kill any demon, or even make someone whose heart is shrouded in darkness see the light."

Natsu's eyes widened at what Ultear had said. It can break any curse, even ones made by a god? Natsu thought. Can it break Zeref-Nii's curse too?

Ultear lifted the Tenrou Jade over her head and threw it as she disappeared, making it seem she was never there in the first place. Gray caught it, looking proud of himself.

"I got it!" Gray exclaimed.

"Well done Gray-Sama!" Juvia praised.

"Put some clothes on!" Lucy snapped.

Gray looked down and started panicking when he noticed that he had stripped when catching the Tenrou Jade.

While the Ice Wizard was distracted Acnologia ran over to him and took the Tenrou Jade out of Gray's hand while saying, "yoink," and runs off like a child running off with someone's treasure.

"Bring that back!" Gray yelled. "Ice Make: Floor!"

A floor of ice forms underneath their feet. Acnologia slips over the ice and starts rolling around (A/N: like Natsu did on the second episode) before crashing into a boulder, dropping the Tenrou Jade. Natsu and Gray run over to it, both going to grab it at the same time, but end up getting into a fight.

"This is mine Flame-Head Bastard, I caught it first!" Gray snapped.

"Well, I'm the one who told you where to get it!" Natsu snapped, smashing his forehead against Gray's as they forehead wrestled.

"But you weren't the one who found it, Ultear was!" Gray snapped. "I caught it when she threw it, so it's mine!"

As Gray and Natsu started arguing over who got to hold the Tenrou Jade Erza walked over to them and banged their heads together, causing both of them to cry out in pain as Erza bent down and grabbed the Tenrou.

"If you two do not get along I'll push you into the sea!" Erza snapped.

"We're sorry!" Natsu and Gray exclaimed simultaneously, throwing their arms around each other in a friendly way. "Look, we're getting along!"

"That's good to see," Erza smirked, knowing that they were only doing that so that she wouldn't bash their heads in. "Natsu, here."

Erza handed the Tenrou Jade to Natsu, who took it. Gray stared at Natsu with wide eyes before looking over to Erza and back to Natsu.

"Why did you give him the Tenrou?" Gray demanded, pointing his finger at Natsu as he stared at Erza.

"Because she knew that you'll put it in your pant pocket and then you'll take your pants off and loose it," Natsu teased. Although it wasn't teasing, Gray would actually do that.

"I'll keep my pants on!" Gray argued, contradicting himself by taking his pants off and throwing them somewhere behind him.

"Ice-Brain, next time you say that you won't do something, make sure you don't do it," Natsu chuckled, putting the Tenrou Jade in his scarf.

Gray glared at Natsu before he actually realised what Natsu said. He looked down in confusion which later turned into panic as he realised he had stripped out of his pants.

"Argh! Where did my pants go? When did I do this?"

Acnologia stared at Gray with wide eyes as Gray started frantically searching for his missing clothing, taking more off as he did, before turning to Erza and asked, "is he a professional stripper or something?"

"No Acknowledger, he's just a stupid Ice Pervert," Natsu answered. A vein throbbed in Acnologia's temple.

"My name is Acn—"

"How do you get Acknowledger from Acny?" Lucy asked, tapping her boot against the ground.

Acnologia growled and stalked away, muttering things angrily to himself. Natsu whistled as he stared after him.

"Why does he always walk away when he's in a bad situation?" Natsu asked rhetorically.

"Hmm..." Lucy hummed, looking over at Natsu.

Natsu flinched when he noticed the look in her eyes. He had seen that look in her eyes once before, and it wasn't a good thing to see. So before Lucy could attach herself to him to do a Torture Technique Natsu ran away, Lucy running behind him shouting, "come back here Natsu! Too chicken to face me, huh? Too scared to be beaten up by a girl again?"

Gray returned after finding his clothes and whistled, smirking as he watched Natsu run away from the former princess.

"That Dragion guy is such a whimp," he chuckled, looking over at Erza with a grin. "No wonder Alv banished him! Huh, I just realised that there's a flying cat over us."

Happy, who was flying above them and watching Lucy and Natsu while sniggering, "she looooooves him," looked down at Gray and started crying.

"No one ever notices me!"

"Uh...sorry cat—"

"My name's Happy!"

"—wait, the cat can talk?"

Erza faced palmed and looked up as Natsu ran towards her, Lucy hot on his heels. Natsu ran behind Erza and took refuge behind her.

"Erza, protect me please!" Natsu cried, hugging her from behind. Gray's mouth dropped open in shock.

"He's the first person who has hugged her who Erza hadn't attempted to kill," Gray mused.

"What did you just say?" Erza growled, moving her glare to Gray, who flinched and stepped away.

"S-s-sorry, Erza," Gray stuttered.

Juvia looked up at the air, a surprisingly serious look on her face that was far away from her yandere looks towards Gray. She looked kind of...scary.

"What is it Juvia?" Gray asked, looking up at the sky too. He froze, his eyes widening.

"What the heck is that?" Lucy demanded, looking up at the sky too.

Erza and Natsu looked up and spotted the black dot in the distance, which was getting bigger and bigger as whatever it was got closer. A thunderous roar echoed through the air, sending shivers down the wizards' spines. A black dragon came into view, letting out another thunderous roar.

"Why's there a dragon here?!" Lucy screamed, summoning Hologium to hide in.

"Acknowledger!" Natsu screamed out in shock.

"It's Acnologia!"

Acnologia roared in rage, flapping his massive wings, creating a shockwave that sent the wizards flying off their feet.

Natsu crashed against a tree, the breath knocked out of him as he coughed out blood. He slid down to the ground. Acnologia roared again, causing trees to be uprooted and flying down on the wizards. Natsu rolled out of the way in time, but a tree branch impaled his leg. Natsu roared out in pain, grabbing his leg as if simply touching it would lessen the pain.

"Stupid Acknowledger," Natsu hissed, wrapping his hand around the branch and pulling it out. He clenched his teeth in pain as blood painted the ground, dying it red. Natsu frowned. "Why aren't I healing?"

As a demon—especially E.N.D—Natsu's skin was different from regular humans'. Natsu's skin was hard to pierce, and if he did end up getting wounded, he healed almost instantly, leaving not even a trace of a scar. Except for Erza, nothing has ended up wounding or scaring Natsu. The scar on Natsu's neck throbbed in memory.

"Natsu!" Erza yelled, running over to Natsu. "You're injured."

Erza dropped to her knees and expected Natsu's leg. Her cool, feather-like touches ran around Natsu's wound, sending shivers down Natsu's spine at her touch.

"It's not that bad," Erza muttered to herself. She pulled off her purple scarf and wrapped it around Natsu's leg, staunching the bleeding.

"Erza, Natsu!" Lucy's voice yells.

Lucy and Gray ran to where Erza and Natsu are, Juvia behind them. Juvia is tending to a cut on her arm.

"What is that thing?" Gray asked, looking up at Acnologia as he let out another roar.

"It's a dragon, what does it look like?" Natsu scoffed.

"You want a go at me, Match-Stick?!" Gray demanded.

"I would be delighted to!" Natsu shot back.

"Don't even think about it," Erza snapped, putting her 'scary-as-hell' face on, glaring at Natsu.

"A-aye!" Natsu stuttered. Who knew his lover could be so scary?

Gray chuckled from behind them and Erza turned her death glare on to him, causing the Ice Wizard to flinch in fear.

"What is the dragon doing?" Lucy asked, her tough, badass girl façade gone, instead in its place a young woman who was afraid of dying.

Acnologia had opened his gigantic mouth, charging his dragon roar. Natsu felt himself cold sweating in fear, a fear that he has never felt before.

"He's charging his Dragon Roar," Natsu whispered. "This is the end."

"What?!" Lucy demanded.

Juvia clutched Gray's arm, causing the Ice Wizard to clench his teeth in annoyance. He did not want to deal with Juvia's annoying clinginess at the moment.

"Do not fear children," a ghostly feminine voice says, sounding like it was coming through the wind.

A girl wearing an old fashioned pink dress materialised above the water, her long, wavy blonde hair swaying in an invisible wind. Her jade green eyes, which looked like they had no pupils, looked serene as she smiled at the wizards.

"First Queen Mavis?" Erza gasped.

Natsu's mouth dropped open in shock. This is the woman Zeref-Nii fell in love with? Natsu thought. She looks the same age as Wendy!

"As you already know I'm the first queen of Fairy Tail," Mavis says. "I was cursed with the same curse as Zeref, so I stopped aging at thirteen." She smiled at Natsu.

Holy crap, can she read my thoughts? Natsu thought in a panic.

Mavis looked up as Acnologia fire his roar, the attack rocketing down on them. He flew away, not accessing the damage.

"I have no time to explain," Mavis says. "Now, sleep. Fairy: Sphere!"

As Mavis cast the spell, Natsu felt his eyelids getting heavier. The others felt it too, the feeling of having to fall asleep. Natsu slumped to the ground, Erza slumping on top of him.

The world went black.


	15. Chapter 14

Acnologia wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

He had destroyed Tenrou Island because a) he wanted to destroy it and b) he wanted to kill the Fairy Tail Wizards. He had thought the stupid Flaming Brat would have left with his annoying blue fur ball when he was charging his Chaos Dragon Roar, but obviously he didn't.

Acnologia was so dead. Zeref would torture him so terribly he'll forget what he had done, kill him brutally, revive him as a demon and then kill him again.

Wait, wait Acnologia. The brat's a demon, he can't be killed. He'll be back any day now, demanding August to fight him like he does every day. Of course, that old fart beats his ass everyday.

On day had passed, and then another had passed, and the idiot and his cat still weren't back. Zeref looked like he was going to start panicking. The demons were panicking; Acnologia thought they were emotionless all the time, but it turned out they became very emotional when their master was in grave peril.

"We have to go find Master E.N.D!" Mard Geer screamed, clutching his face and running around the throne room hysterically. Mard Geer, who practically worshipped the idiot, was taking the idiot's disappearance the worse.

"Mard Geer, would you calm down," Zeref sighed, rubbing his temples. "You're giving me a headache."

"Why don't you go find the fire bastard yourselves," Acnologia snapped.

Lamy actually growled at Acnologia. Acnologia flinched. He had never heard the bunny demon growl or do something remotely demonic before. So seeing her growling at him now made him want to burry his head in dirt.

"Don't you dare call our master a 'bastard!'" Lamy howled. "Even though you are a man I'll disfigure you!"

Acnologia, being a man with a hot body (he thought he did anyway, Acnologia could be a narcissist sometimes) and hearing Lamy, the girl who had a weird obsession with men (who knew the bunny demon could be a pervert), threatening to destroy that 'rockin' bod', was a sign of the apocalypse.

"Zeref, get a hold over your demons!" Acnologia yelled, actually sounding afraid of Lamy.

"I can't. Natsu's the only one who can control them," Zeref muttered. "And with him missing, they're going to be a handful."

"WHERE IS THAT IDIOT WHEN YOU NEED HIM —"

"MASTER E.N.D! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Mard Geer yelled.

Zeref muttered something under his breath and extended his hand forward. One after the other, the demons all turned into books, their hysterics gone silent. Acnologia wanted to hug Zeref, but didn't dare to it. Zeref would kill him in a heartbeat.

Zeref was never a touchy feely guy.

"Sting, Rogue!" Zeref called.

The Twin Dragons quickly ran into the room, Wendy close behind them. Lector, Frosch and Carla flew in behind them, Carla had a frown on her face. She wasn't worried about Natsu. She was worried about Wendy's wellbeing to the news that Natsu was missing.

"Have you heard anything from Natsu?" Zeref asked. The three Dragon Slayers shook their heads no. "Acnologia?"

"Well, when I was...uh...getting ready to destroy the island Natsu was there," Acnologia muttered. "He had gotten the Tenrou Jade, so I thought that...he would have left..."

Zeref's eyes widened. "Did he hold the Tenrou Jade?"

Acnologia blinked, confused at what Zeref was getting at. "Yeah..."

Zeref scrunched his eyes closed as if he was in agony, face palming. "You're an idiot Acnologia."

"How am I an idiot?!" Acnologia demanded.

"The Tenrou Jade is an anti-demon weapon," Zeref revealed, talking slowly as if talking to a three year old, which is the age Acnologia acted just about all the time. "It numbs a demon's power. Natsu wouldn't have been able to transform into his Etherious form to fly away."

"That stupid blue exceed was with him," Acnologia pointed out.

"Somehow I think Happy wouldn't have thought to fly Natsu off the island because he thought Natsu wouldn't be able to," Zeref sighed. "You didn't have to destroy the island Acnologia. You could have let Natsu kill them on his own."

"Somehow I think Natsu wouldn't have done that," Acnologia sighed. "His...uh...girlfriend was on the island too."

"Natsu has a girlfriend?" Zeref demanded, eyes turning red in anger. "Who is she? I'm too old to be an uncle!"

"Uh...Erza Scarlet..."

Zeref's mouth dropped open in shock before his eyes seemed to be blazing a deeper red, if that was even possible.

"Natsu was seeing the princess of our enemy when he was sneaking out?" Zeref demanded.

"Wouldn't that have been obvious?" Sting muttered. "Sneaking out and not telling anyone is a big sign of a secret, forbidden romance. That's how it is in the movies."

"I don't watch movies Sting," Zeref muttered. "All those moving pictures hurt my eyes. Plus they're all nonsense."

"That's the point," Sting muttered. Zeref didn't hear him, or if he did he choose to ignore him. Zeref was too upset about the fact his little brother was secretly seeing someone from his worse enemy. Zeref actually didn't care that it was Princess Erza Scarlet, just that it was someone from the light. Zeref didn't want Natsu to go through the same thing he did with the first Queen of Fairy Tail.

A sudden sniggering broke the silence. Sting was covering his mouth, trying to stifle his laughter. Lector, seeming to do what his friend was doing, started laughing even though he didn't know what was so funny.

"Sting, now isn't the time to be laughing," Rogue sighed.

"Fro thinks so too."

"What is funny Sting-San?" Wendy asked.

"N-N-Natsu-San has a g-g-girlfriend!" Sting laughed, no longer being able to contain his laughter. "A demon having a girlfriend! Oh my god, that's priceless! Hahahaha!"

"You are so immature," Acnologia muttered. "You're just jealous that you don't have one."

"What did you just say?!" Sting snapped.

"I said—"

"Would you two shut the fuck up!" Zeref roared. Acnologia jolted, shocked to hear a swear word leave Zeref's mouth. Despite his flaws Zeref was practiacally a saint when it came to a dirty mouth. Zeref had never sworn in his life, and when Acnologia did, he beat him up baddly. Acnologia had always made sure not to swear in front of the Dark Wizard, especially the pink haired brat because Zeref was far worse when it came to Natsu.

"Acnologia, gather all the Spriggan Twelve and Pantherlily," Zeref ordered. "We're attacking Fairy Tail tonight. _And Acnologia. You're dead_."

Acnologia gulped and nodded. It was going to be a long war.

* * *

 _Natsu felt like he was floating on thin air, his body filled with light. There was nothing as far as the eye could see, just plain white. And he could see, hear and smell nothing. It was just endless nothingness._

 _"Am I dead?" Natsu found himself asking. Even his voice sounded like nothing. Just an echo._

"No," _a voice says through the nothingness_. "You are in a deep sleep, just like everyone else on the island."

 _Natsu looked around, trying to find the source of the voice._

 _"Who's there?" Natsu called._

 _In a burst of golden light a woman materialised in front of Natsu. She had long scarlet red haired and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a white halter-type dress that folded on top of itself, a green ribbon tied around her waist to keep it held together. Her feet were bear._

 _"Erza?" Natsu asked, shocked._

"My name is Ember Scarlet," _the woman said_. "I'm Erza's mother."

 _Natsu gasped. Erza's mother? Now that he looked at her closer, her hair was darker, her face more feminine and her eyes looked wiser. She was just an older version of Erza really._

 _Something clicked in his mind, and Natsu started to mentally panic. Oh crap, was she going to kill Natsu because he was with her daughter? No wait, that was the father that did that. But it was still Erza's mother! He was going to die for sure!_

 _"I'm not interested in marrying Erza, I swear!" Natsu defended himself, getting all polite in front of Erza's mother. If Erza could be scary, where did she get it from? Her mother? If that was the case, then Ember Scarlet would be scarier than her daughter!_

"Would you stop being a pain!" _Ember Scarlet snapped. Yep, she was scarier than Erza_! "Now, for why I'm here. Xanthe!"

 _Another woman materialised beside Ember Scarlet. She had long brown hair and forest green eyes. She was wearing a pink dress and a pink headband._

"This is Xanthe, the woman from the legend of the Demon and the Maiden," Ember explained.

 _Natsu gulped. He remembered telling Erza about that legend the night of his and Erza's first night together in the cave. Natsu instantly begun to panic again._

 _"I'm sorry! Erza can't get pregnant from me, I'm a demon!" Natsu wailed_.

"I know that you idiot!" _Ember snapped._ "But the fact that you slept with Erza is why I'm here with Xanthe."

Alright Natsu, today is the day you're going to die, _Natsu thought, gulping. Over protective mother was right in front of him, and she'll no doubt kill him. She had the same magic as Erza, right? Natsu was sure that Erza had inheritated some of her armour, like her Flame Empress Armour._

"Xanthe, tell Natsu the truth about a demon and a human being together."

"When a demon and a human ... uh ... sleep together, it leads to nothing but destruction and tragedy," _Xanthe explained._ "I slept with a demon and we both died."

 _Something clicked in Natsu's mind (he wasn't that stupid). Natsu's mouth dropped open in pure shock._

 _"Are you saying that both Erza and I are going to die?!" Natsu exclaimed_.

"That's correct, but I'm here to offer you a deal that will change Erza's fate. But I'm sorry, it won't change yours," _Xanthe says sadly._

 _"What is it?" Natsu demanded, voice hard. "Tell me what I have to do to save Erza's life, to change her fate!"_

"Right now Zeref has sent a few soldiers out to Fairy Tail," _Xanthe explains_. "Zeref is doing this because he thinks you're dead, and his curse is to blame too. You have to use the Tenrou Jade to get rid of that curse. But there's a price."

 _"You know I'll do anything," Natsu mutters. He'll do anything for Erza and Zeref, the two people he loved the most._

"You have to sacrifice your life to do so."


	16. Chapter 15

It took seven years for the Fairy Sphere spell to wear off, and already half the land was dead due to Zeref's forces destroying most of Fairy Tail's land. Everything was black, no lush greens that Fairy Tail Kingdom was renowned for. Just black.

Acnologia had disappeared seven years ago after the incident with Tenrou Island. Some say Zeref had killed him in rage because Zeref believed Acnologia was responsible of killing his little brother. Others say Acnologia ran off in fear of the depressed Black Wizard. No one really knew where the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse was.

Zeref himself was far worse for wear. Natsu was everything to him, Zeref had given up everything — his mortality, his sanity — to bring him back to life, and now Zeref thought he was dead. The remaining sanity that Zeref had snapped like a cord, and Alvarez had attacked Fairy Tail blindly, killing just about every soldier and innocent citizen who was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Tartarus had turned cold and bitter toward human kind. Without their master they had no idea what to do, so they became like true demons, cold and heartless creatures. Jackal had massacred the entire Magic Council. Deliora had wiped out every kingdom except for Fairy Tail and Alvarez. They were bringing on a new age, and they believed they could resurrect their master by wiping out all magic from Earthland.

"This world is going to waste, don't you agree Mavis?" a scarlet haired ghost asks the blonde ghost beside her.

"It's going to stop today," the other ghost, First Queen Mavis, tells the Third Queen Ember. "Fairy Sphere is going to be wearing off. Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy and Juvia will wake up, and Natsu would be able to stop all of this."

"Yes," Ember sighed. "But don't forget Mavis, Xanthe had said that Natsu would have to sacrifice himself to do that. How will Zeref react when his brother actually dies?"

"Leave it to me," was all Mavis says before disappearing.

Ember looked up at the sky, which was becoming black with smoke. The world was dying indeed.

"Erza, Natsu," Ember whispered. "You're the only ones who can stop this. Hurry."

Natsu's body was aching all over. His head hurt, his limbs hurt; everything hurt. The worse was the weight on his chest, as if something was lying on top of him. He felt like he had slept in an uncomfortable position for seven years.

"You have been sleeping in an uncomfortable position for seven years," a ghostly voice says.

Natsu reared up in shock at the sound of the voice, accidently sending Erza crashing to the ground with a yelp of surprise. First Queen Mavis was floating above him, looking as ethereal as ever.

"You're Zeref-Nii's kid girlfriend!" Natsu exclaimed. Something that the ghost had said clicked in his mind and he sighed. "What do you mean it's been seven years?"

Just then the others stirred. Lucy looked confused, but that look instantly changed when she realised her clothes were destroyed. She cursed in frustration. Gray, who wasn't a morning person, looked like he wanted to freeze someone and throw them off a cliff. Maybe a certain blue haired Water Wizard who was still attached to his side. Happy woke up and instantly commented on how hungry he was.

"When Acnologia destroyed the island, I cast Fairy Sphere on you to protect you all. But the side effects of that spell was that it put you into a deep sleep that lasted for seven years," Mavis explained.

"It's been seven years?" Erza asked. Mavis nodded. "I'm twenty six years old!"

"And I'm four hundred and ... something," Natsu muttered to himself, quiet enough so that Ice Bastard, Juvia and Lucy didn't hear.

"I'm thirteen!" Happy exclaimed.

"You're all still techniqually the same age as before," Mavis points out as another ghost materialised beside her. Erza gasped.

"Mum?" Erza exclaimed. Ember Scarlet smiled at her daughter.

"Hello, Erza," Ember greeted.

"There's another Erza!" Happy shouted in shock.

"No, that's Erza's mother buddy," Natsu tells his feline friend.

"Oh."

"Am I the only one freaking out because there are two ghosts floating above of us?" Gray asked.

Juvia, at Gray's words, started panicking too. "No Gray-Sama, Juvia's panicking too!" Gray rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I don't have much time," Ember Scarlet says. "Fairy Tail and Alvarez are the only kingdoms left; Deliora had gone on a rampage seven years ago."

"Deliora?" Gray gasped, eye widening at the sound of the demon that destroyed his childhood. His face hardened. "Let me guess, E.N.D had finally decided to strike and sent his demon butler on a rampage?"

"Deliora isn't E.N.D's butler, Mard Geer practically is," Natsu tells Gray. "Deliora is more of a pet."

"And what do you know about E.N.D Flame Bastard?" Gray snapped. "Wanna fight me?!"

"I know everything!" Natsu shot back in anger. "And I will be humble to!"

Both Erza and Ember glared at the two boys, snapping, "don't even think about it!" Both Ember and Erza were just as scary as each other. Like mother, like daughter.

"We're sorry!"

"As I was saying," Ember sighs, the urge to hit both men on the head crossing her being. "This world is dying. Emperor Spriggan is ... upset ... because he thinks E.N.D is dead."

"Well, if E.N.D is dead, than that's a good thing!" Gray exclaimed. Ember Scarlet frowned.

"I said that Spriggan thinks E.N.D is dead; the key word being thinks," she says. "E.N.D is not dead, he is very much alive."

Ember looked over at Mavis, who nodded in encouragement. Erza frowned.

"Mum, what is it?" Erza asked.

"I think it's about time I tell you all a story," Ember says. "It happened sixteen — well, twenty three years ago ..."

Erza Scarlet was three years old. Ember Scarlet was Queen of Fairy Tail Kingdom, the third Queen. She wasn't married, but because the first Queen Mavis was her grandmother, she was Royal by blood. Makarov Dreyar was Mavis' godson so he became King anyway, but he wasn't Erza's father. Erza's father was long dead.

On the night of Erza's third birthday, as Ember was putting the toddler to bed, Ember was visited by a Black Wizard. What was surprising was that it was the infamous Black Wizard Zeref, holding a sleeping child none-of-the-less. The child looked around the age of three, the same age as Erza.

"Ember Scarlet," Zeref greeted. "You may already know who I am, but I am Zeref."

"What are you doing here?!" Ember demanded, stepping in front of Erza's bed protectively. Her eyes trailed to the sleeping toddler in Zeref's arms, who whimpered in his sleep. The child looked nothing like Zeref, with salmon pink hair. Ember wondered who the child was.

"This is my little brother Natsu," Zeref reveals, rocking the child gently. "He's been like this for the past four hundred years, never aging, staying three years old."

"What does that have to do with me?" Ember demanded.

"Natsu is nearing the breaking point," Zeref says. "The demon within him is trying to break through."

"And what's that got to do with me?" Ember snapped.

Zeref walked passed Ember as if he did it all the time and placed Natsu into the bed beside Erza. Erza rolled over in her sleep and rested against Natsu. Natsu, who looked like he had been in pain, relaxed and started sleeping peacefully. Zeref smiled down at Natsu and Erza.

"Children, they're so innocent in life," Zeref commented. "Anyway, for why I'm here. You're related to Mavis Vermillion, aren't I right?"

"She's my grandmother."

"So you would have inheritated some of her Fairy Magic," Zeref said.

"What of if?" Ember demanded.

"I want you to cast a seal on Natsu," Zeref requested. "A seal to seal away his immortality."

When Ember finished her story, everyone stared up at the ghost of Erza's mother in shock. Gray, Lucy and Juvia were shocked at the fact that Natsu was Zeref's younger brother, Natsu was shocked at the thought that he wasn't immortal and Erza was shocked at the fact that her mother had done a favour for Zeref.

"Hold on a minute!" Gray yelled, coming over the shock. "Natsu is Zeref's brother? That means he is E.N.D!"

"Juvia get's it," Juvia muttered. "E.N.D stands for Evil Natsu Dragion."

"It actually stands for Etherious Natsu Dragneel," Natsu corrected. "And my name isn't actually Natsu Dragion; my name is Natsu Dragneel."

"You lied to me!" Lucy yelled, tears in her eyes as she grabbed Natsu's collar. "You killed my mother! You almost turned me into a demon!"

"Calm down Lucy Heartfilia," Ember says. Lucy pulled away from Natsu and looked up at her. "When I put the seal on Natsu, I also put my life force on him, which was the reason I died." Erza's eyes widened at the cause of her mother's cause of death.

"At certain times, when Natsu's emotions are running wild and he's vulnerable, I can transport myself into his body," Ember explained. She closed her eyes, a look of grief and regret crossing her face. "And that night when Acnologia and Natsu attacked Celestial, Natsu wasn't himself then. It was me."

"You mean ..." Lucy begun to say, a lone tear trailing down her face. Ember opened her eyes and frowned at the younger Celestial Mage.

"Yes Lucy, it was I who killed your mother and almost turned you into a demon."

"But why?!" Lucy demanded. "My mother told me that you and her were good friends growing up. Why would you kill her?!"

Ember signed and looked away, a look of grief settling across her features. Natsu was still shocked at her stroking resemblance to Erza.

"Layla's Celestial Magic allows her to do things that regular Wizards can't," Ember explained. "Layla was able to summon me using all the Zodiac keys — Leo was really annoying too, always flirting with me and Layla — and we arranged it together. She knew that a human who survived a demon bite and didn't become a demon would have advanced magic power. And you Lucy, having Anna Heartfilia's power running through your blood, were the best choice for that."

"But —" Lucy begun to say, but Ember cut her off.

"Natsu, remember what you promised," Ember whispered to the Flame Demon. "Erza is the only one who can break the seal I placed on you, and when she struck you when you two first met, that was when the seal was broken. Use the Tenrou Jade."

And before anyone else can say something else, Ember Scarlet disappeared, leaving a million more questions unanswered.


	17. Chapter 16

The boat trip back to Fiore was a long and painful one. After Ember Scarlet disappeared, Gray and Lucy had instantly jumped at Natsu, wanting to take him to Fairy Tail as prisoner. Erza had instantly protested, scaring the shit out of Gray in the process, but Natsu had agreed to Lucy's and Gray's wishes, much to their surprise.

"It's for the best anyway," Natsu had said with a sad look upon his face. "I did so much to hurt you all. I'm nothing more than a monster."

Erza had been even more surprised when Natsu held his arms out toward Gray, ordering the Ice Wizard to restrain him. Gray had obliged to Natsu's wishes, creating a pair of handcuffs made out of ice. Natsu could have easily broke free from them, but he didn't.

"So what do we do now?" Lucy asked Erza, hugging her Celestial Spirit Plue hard to her. "I mean, from what your mother said, Earthland is as good as dead."

"I don't know," Erza sighed, looking over at Natsu, who looked to be in more pain then any of them. Natsu's face was bright green, his cheeks puffed out. He looked sick, which he was.

"Is he really a terrifying demon?" Lucy asked, sighing at the motion sick man. "He surely doesn't look like one."

"Natsu suffers from motion sickness!" Happy exclaimed happily, holding his paw up to the blonde. "All the dragon slayers do!"

"Is it a dragon slayer thing or do all the bad dragon slayers suffer?" Lucy asked.

"Aye! Dragon Slayers have characteristics of actual dragons, and dragons have never taken transportation before!" Happy explained. "Because of that, Dragon Slayers suffer from motion sickness! And the stronger a dragon slayer is, the more dragon-like they are, and the worse their motion sickness is!"

"Really?" Lucy muttered, eyeing the groaning and retching dragon slayer/demon with a weary eye. "I'm never learning dragon slayer magic then."

The boat went silent, except for Natsu's sick-induced noises and Happy's munching on the fish he had caught when the poor thing decided to jump out of the water right next to the cat. Gray, without Juvia around (the water wizard was enjoying the water in her water body) was finally able to relax, but he looked pained. Erza didn't blame him though. Her mother had told them that Deliora, the demon that killed everyone Gray loved, had done it in a temper tantrum. Natsu of course blamed himself: Deliora had done it because Natsu hadn't been in a destroying mood and turned down Deliora's suggestion to destroy stuff.

"I hope everyone is OK," Lucy sighed. "If what Ms. Scarlet said is true, than nearly everyone in Fairy Tail was killed."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Erza sighed.

No one spoke. Lucy hugged Plue tighter, causing the small Celestial Spirit to make a little noise that was cute. Gray took his shirt off, throwing it behind him into the ocean. Juvia jumped out of the water like a dolphin, catching the shirt and disappearing underneath the surface again. The atmosphere was quiet, until Natsu threw up into the ocean.

* * *

Three hours later they had arrived back at Fairy Tail, not surprised to see it destroyed. The once lush green landscape was charred, black being seen everywhere you look. It seemed that Zeref had been enraged and rightfully so. It reminded Erza of the recurring dreams she had before she met Natsu.

"Holy shit," Gray breathed. It was the only thing he could say.

They made their way to the castle, more black passing them along the way. When they got to the castle, they were surprised to see Makarov standing at the palace gates, a look of relief on his face. That relief soon changed to confusion at seeing Natsu behind them, his hands bound by Gray's ice.

"Father!" Erza exclaimed, surprised at seeing the king. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to meet you," Makarov answered. "First Queen Mavis told me everything." Makarov looked at Natsu again and asked, "who is that?"

"This is E.N.D," Gray answered, not meeting Makarov's eyes. Natsu's eyes were downcast.

"E.N.D?" Makarov repeated. "That's the demon?"

Before Erza could say anything to defend Natsu, the demon snapped his head up and cried, "I'm sorry!"

Makarov stared at Natsu with his mouth hanging open, eyes widened in shock. Natsu looked down again, trying to hide the tears that were threatening to spill as his shoulders shook. Erza knew that this wasn't an act.

"I'm sorry," Natsu repeated, almost in a whisper. He bought his bound hands up to his face and attempted to wipe the tears away before they fell, but it was no use as tears begun to pour down his face like a waterfall, dropping onto his scarf.

"Why are you sorry Child?" Makarov asked.

"It's because of me that your kingdom is almost dead," Natsu answered, not looking up. "Everything that happened to you all was my fault: Erza's mother died because of me; Lucy's mother died because of me; Gray's entire kingdom was lost because of me; Fairy Tail is lost because of me! If Zeref ... if Zeref didn't revive me and cursed himself, none of this would be happening! I'm the same idiot kid I was before I died!"

Natsu was bawling now, but he tried his very best to hide it. No one really spoke, deciding to let Natsu grieve for his mistakes alone. And he did. Natsu cried for everything in the past: his death, his parents' deaths, Zeref's mortality and sanity, Erza and Lucy's mothers, Gray's childhood. He cried like there was nothing else he knew how to do, cried until his eyes became red and he couldn't cry anymore.

Finally, when it seemed that Natsu had no more tears to shed, Makarov said gently, "there's nothing to forgive boy."

Natsu looked up at Makarov with surprise, eyes widening. "W-w-what?" Surely he had heard wrong ...

"I said there was nothing to forgive," Makarov repeated, turning away.

"But ..."

"You are just a victim of fate," Makarov interrupted, surprising Natsu even more. "Just like Zeref and the rest of us."

"But ..." Natsu started again, but couldn't finish his sentence. He downcast his eyes again and whispered, "can I at least spend some time in your prison chambers?"

"If that's what you want," Makarov sighed. He turned to a soldier beside him. "Take him to the prison chambers."

"Yes your majesty," the soldier answered in a monotone, walking over to Natsu and grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the castle roughly.

"Wait," Natsu says, stopping beside Makarov. "In my scarf is the Tenrou Jade. Take it."

"You keep it child," Makarov declined. "I'm sure you'll going to need it." Natsu stared at Makarov in confusion, who stepped toward him and whispered something in Natsu's ear.

Natsu's eyes widened and he asked, "how did you know?"

Makarov smiled pitifully and said, "the First told me everything," before walking away.

* * *

stood in her room in front of the person-sized mirror. The woman in the mirror didn't mirror her at all. The scarlet haired woman looked elegant and vibrant, the blue dress clinging to her figure perfectly, showing off all her curves. Her scarlet hair was tied up in an elegant bow, scarlet ringlets framing her face. Her eyes were lined with eyeliner and purple eyeshadow, making her eyes stand out more.

This woman was not Princess Erza Scarlet.

"This party is pointless," Erza murmured, fingering the ruby pendant at her throat. Ember. The demon Natsu made for her when exchanging letters with each other. The demon she had named after her mother. Erza threw the pendant into the air, a magic circle forming underneath it. The pendant materialised into a red and pink demon that resembled a baby dragon, its little horns glistening in the candlelight. Erza pulled the demon to her and hugged it against her chest, knocking the air out of its lungs.

"Oh Ember, this is going downhill," Erza whispered, sitting on her bed. The demon looked up at Erza with shiny black eyes.

"Mummy," the demon whispered. Erza jolted in shock, looking down at the demon. The last time she had seen the demon, it had repeated everything she said. It wasn't now. "What's wrong with mummy?"

Tears prickled at the sides of Erza's good eye and she pulled the small demon to her, crushing the life out of it. Tears fell down the side of her face, splashing onto Ember. Ember let Erza cry, snuggling closer to her. Erza was the demon's mother, just like how Natsu was her father.

"I don't know what's going to happen to Natsu Ember," Erza cried, stroking the demon's head. "Everyone knows that he's E.N.D. The remaining citizens have come here to celebrate his execution. I ..."

Erza trailed off as her window suddenly opened, wind blowing the curtains back and sniffing the candles out. Something green and yellow flashed into the room, crashing into Erza's chest and holding her tight.

It was Rier, Natsu's demon like Ember.

"Rier?" Erza whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"Rier was sent by his master," Rier answered, looking up at Erza with same eyes as Ember. "Master is ..."

Rier trailed off as another gust of wind blew the curtains, covering the window from sight. The wind continued to blow, as if it was manipulated by something, and when it finally died down, the curtains slowly fell to reveal someone standing at her window. Tears gathered in Erza's fake eye, the first time in ten years that she was able to cry with her fake eye.

"Natsu?"

* * *

 **I literally cried while writing this chapter, maybe because Natsu crying always made me cry too. There's only two chapters left to write for this story, and they're gonna be very emotional. Or I'll try to make it as emotional as it can be. So, do you want me to do the same thing I did with chapter nine? Write two versions of the chapter, a pg version and an r version? If so, it'll take longer to write because school started again and I'm gonna try and make it as passionate as I can.**

 **That, or I can make the r version a special chapter at the end as I make a plan for the sequel. The sequel will be out in a couple of months because I'm working on my other Natza fanfic.**

 **The story should be finished before my birthday because I wanna post the special chapter on my birthday (may 17). Writing an r18+ scene could be a celebration of me actually being 18. Anyway, it'll be your choice, but seeming as the r version of chapter nine had more views then the pg version ...**


End file.
